A New World, A New Life
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Saphira finds herself in the world of Black Butler due to an accidental spell. Landing in Ciel's manor, she quickly becomes a part of his and Sebastian's lives and she joins them on their adventures. Will be Sebastian/Saphira/Ciel, so SLASH and THREESOME RELATIONSHIP. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own my oc.

**Warnings: **SLASH and THREESOME RELATIONSHIP

**Basic info on character/Oc****: **

**Name: **Saphira Nightray

**Age: **97, looks 17

**What she looks like: **long, waist length fiery red hair, ice blue eyes with flecks of emerald green, ivory skin, 5.5

**Background: **Saphira is an elemental fairy. She can control, call at will, and manipulate earth, fire, water, ice, and lightning. She can also heal others. She has a black mamba as a familiar and can communicate mentally with him. She has a very dark past, one filled with war and death.

**Pairing:** Saphira/Sebastian/Ciel

_Chapter one_

Saphira sat on the ground with her back against the tree, Black Butler volume 1 in hand. Her familiar, Azazel, was wrapped around her waist and shoulders, his triangular head resting on the crook of her neck, black scales glistening in the sun. The air around them was silent except for the sound of turning pages and Alexia's, Saphira's best friend, light chanting. Saphira glanced up from her book to look at her friend, who had a look of concentration on her face as she stared at the jacket in front of her. The jacket suddenly disappeared with a short flash, reappearing a few feet away. Alexia cheered, pumping a fist in the air in victory. Saphira raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked the blonde haired girl.

Alexia grinned. "I'm working on a transportation spell. I can transport objects now."

"That could be useful if you learned how to transport people."

Alexia nodded in agreement. "I just need a guinea pig." she muttered, before looking at Saphira meaningfully.

Saphira caught the look and groaned. "... Fine." she sighed, used to being her friend's guinea pig when the witch was testing out new spells.

Alexia whooped and shifted, getting comfortable, before she started to chant. Saphira blinked when tingles immediately sharted to shoot through her body and Azazel stirred around her, clearly feeling them too. A white light surrounded the duo and the fae and snake disappeared with a flash. Alexia beamed and looked around expectedly. Her friend, however, didn't reappear. She stared at the spot Saphira had been in seconds before, paling in horror.

"Oh shit." _What the hell did I just do?_

/

Saphira groaned as she stirred, pain shooting through her body like no tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, she vowed that she would never let Alexia use her for a spell again and opened her eyes, not surprised by the blackness clouding her vision while her head throbbed. A major headache was starting to form, she could feel it.

"Azazel?" she muttered, hoping that her familiar was okay.

The black mamba tightened around her in response. '_I'm here, Ira, where-ever here is.'_

Saphira nodded, sighing in relief, before she promptly fell unconscious. Azazel hissed in worry and nudged her cheek with his head, trying to get her to awaken. He calmed slightly when he realized she was still breathing. Footsteps suddenly approached them and Azazel let out a warning hiss at the figure before them, tightening protectively around his fae. The figure stared at the duo.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sebastian Michealis wondered aloud.

/

Light streamed into the room, bathing the figure on the bed in a warm, sunny glow. Saphira stirred and opened her eyes, hissing when the light hit her icy blue orbs. She jerked away and rolled off the bed, rubbing her eyes with a scowl.

"Fucking sun." she grumbled.

'_I do not understand your hatred for the sun. I think it's lovely.'_ Azazel commented, curling up in a patch of sunlight on the bed with pleasure.

Saphira rolled her eyes. "You would." she grumbled. "But it's a known fact that I prefer the moon."

Azazel chuckled as much as a snake could chuckle. _'It's a wonder how you're not a werewolf or vampire.'_

She sent him a half hearted glare. "There are other creatures besides those two that prefer the night."

_'But most Fae prefer the day.'_

"Whatever you say." Sighing, the female looked around the room she was in. Her brow furrowed when she noticed the Victorian style of the room. "Um, Azazel, where are we?" It didn't look like any place she knew.

Azazel eyed her for a moment before responding. '_How much do you like the Black Butler books?'_

Saphira stared, slightly confused by the seemingly random question. "You know I absolutely adore them, specifically the two main characters. Why?"

_'It would seem we are suddenly in the series. Alexia must have messed up the transportation spell.'_

The redhead froze. "You have got to be fucking shitting me."

"A lady shouldn't use such vulgar language."

Saphira jumped and whirled around, freezing. "H-holy shit! Yo-you snuck up on me! Ho-" she paused when she felt the aura coming from the man and actually saw his face. Her eyes narrowed. "I am going to _murder _Alexia."

Azazel hissed. _'You know you won't. You'll just yell and rant at her.'_

Saphira glared at the snake before she sulked slightly. "You're right."

"Pardon?"

Saphira stilled and looked at the man before her. "Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself." she smiled deceivingly.

Sebastian Michaelis raised an eyebrow. "Right. May I ask for your name and why you are wearing such clothing?"

"I am Saphira Nightray. And I happen to like my clothing, thank you very much." she said, glancing down at her skinny jeans, tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots. Fingerless gloves were on her hands.

"A lady should wear dresses, not... trousers." Sebastian said, eyeing her pants with distaste.

Saphira huffed. "Whatever. Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Sebastian, Butler of Earl Phantomhive. My master would like to speak with you."

"Then lead the way Sebastian. Come along, Azazel." She said, holding her hand out to the snake.

Azazel slithered toward her and wound up her arm and shoulders, resting there. Saphira smiled fondly at him, fully aware of Sebastian's eyes on her. The trio left the room, Saphira paying close attention to her surroundings. They walked for a couple minutes before they came to a stop in front of a door. Sebastian knocked, a 'come in' soon following it. Sebastian entered the room, Saphira following close behind him. The redhead eyed the books with interest before she looked at the twelve year old sitting at the desk. She blinked at the familiar face of Ciel Phantomhive, who was gazing at her with interest. Sebastian bowed.

"This is the girl, young master." he said.

Ciel nodded, his full attention on Saphira. "So, who are you?" he demanded.

"Saphira Nightray. And you are?"

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Ciel!" Saphira beamed.

Ciel's eye twitched slightly. "How did you come to be in my manor?"

Saphira scowled at the reminder, surprising the young Earl. "My best friend Alexia sent me here by accident using a spell."

Azazel lifted his head. _'Do you think it is wise to tell them that?'_

Saphira shrugged. "Who cares, really?"

Azazel sighed in exasperation. _'You never think things through anymore.'_

Saphira glared at her familiar. "That is so not true!"

_'Maybe not when it comes to war.'_

Saphira flinched, her mood darkening.

Ciel stared at the girl in front of him warily, glancing briefly at Sebastian. "... Is she insane?"

"I think she can communicate with her snake, young master." Sebastian responded.

Ciel blinked in surprise, having not expected that. "Is she human?"

Sebastian paused, thinking it over for a brief moment. "I am not sure. Most likely not."

"I'm not human and Azazel is my familiar. We have a mental connection." Saphira stated, having heard their conversation.

Ciel leaned forward. "And what are you?" he asked with interest.

"I," Saphira paused for effect, " am a fairy."

Ciel stared - before bursting into laughter. Both Saphira and Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes, though for different reasons. Saphira couldn't help but be offended and Sebastian had never heard his master actually _laugh_ before. Huffing, Saphira took off her jacket and rolled her shoulders forward, blue, green, and black with flecks of red butterfly wings sprouting from her back, resembling a monarch butterfly's wings in everything but size and color. Ciel stopped laughing and gaped while Sebastian stared with utter shock. It was then that both males noticed the scars running along her arms and shoulders. Though curious, they both decided that it was best not to ask questions.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I was unaware that fairies were real."

Saphira smirked at him. "That's cuz they're not in this world. I come from a different dimension, but, due to my friends mishap with a transportation spell, I was sent here by accident."

Ciel nodded, though there was slight hesitance in his visible eye. "Okay. Do you have any abilities?"

"Plenty." was the remark. Saphira raised her hand, palm upward, and conjured a ball of fire. "Manipulating fire is one, though not my favorite."

Ciel stared at the ball of fire with obvious interest and fascination. "And which is your favorite?" he found himself asking.

"Other than flying? Ice. Earth is a close second, even if it isn't my strongest ability."

"Ice?"

Saphira walked up to the desk and grabbed a pen, holding it so that Ciel and Sebastian could see it. Seconds later the pen was encased in a thin layer of ice, which glittered in the sunlight. Ciel grabbed the pen, observing it. He looked up at the female.

"You will protect me and work along side Sebastion from now on. He will also teach you how to be a proper lady."

Saphira rolled her eyes. "I'm 97 years old and born of a noble family. I'm well aware of how to be a _proper lady_."

Ciel's eyes widened. "You are nobility?" he asked, deciding to think later on her age.

"Of the Fae, yes. I was a part of the council there and one of the Elite."

"Elite?"

"Secret Force. A group of the best warriors and the Fae that were to personally protect the royals."

Ciel nodded, impressed even though he refused to show it. "Sebastian, please go buy some clothes for Saphira."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, young master. Miss Saphira." With a nod to them, the demon left the room.

Just then, a duffel bag appeared before Saphira, who gaped at it. She cautiously knelt down and unzipped it. She blinked when she saw an envelope with her name on it on top of very familiar weapons. She took the envelope out and opened it, seeing Alexia's handwriting.

_Dear Saphira,_

_I don't know where the hell you ended up, but I have a couple ideas. The moment I discovered you were no longer in this dimension, I packed your prized items to send them to you. I'm sorry about what happened and really wish I knew how to get you back, but sadly I don't. I hope you're okay where ever you are and that Azazel is with you (though I'm 90 percent sure he is). I love you, Ira. Please don't get into too much trouble. And if you landed where I think you did, I hope you have fun. I know of your secret crush on a certain butler and his master*winks*._

_Love Always,_

_Alexia_

Tears filled Saphira's eyes and she set the letter aside, looking through the duffel bag. Her breath hitched when she saw just what was in it. Her weapons, her cloak with her family crest on it, the family jewelry her mother handed down to her, her battle outfit as well as the book with her family's legacy in it. She burst into a fresh batch of tears when she came across the photo album, the one that held the memories of her late husband and twin children. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked up and met a gorgeous sea blue eye. Ciel stared down at her, slight concern on his face.

"... Saphira?"

She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, just, my friend sent me all my prized possessions. The ones I can't live without."

Ciel glanced at the bag and stared at the weapons he could see. "... That's a lot of weapons." _Can she use all these?,_ he wondered.

Saphira snorted. "I've been in three wars. A lot of weapons were needed. This is only half of my collection, but these ones were either passed down my family, or from important people."

Ciel eyed her arms. "Is that how you got the scars? From your wars?" he was almost hesitant as he asked the questions.

Saphira hesitated before answering. She knew she could trust Ciel with this since he had gone through something similar. "Most, yes. The rest are from the time I got captured and tortured."

Ciel's eyes darkened, memories fluttering to the front of his mind.

Saphira stared into his visible eye. "I know of your past, Ciel. I know how it feels. To want nothing more than to get revenge on the ones that humiliated you and put you through unimaginable pain."

Ciel blinked, his eye looking suspiciously wet.

"You're not alone, Ciel." she said, standing.

She pulled the boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. He clutched her shirt in his hands, the tears falling. Despite being very mature for his age and acting like an adult most lf the time, he was still a child. A child that lost his family and was hiding the pain deep within him while putting on a mask of detachment and cold indifference. She held him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly. She couldn't help but feel that a bond had just been made between her and the young Phantomhive. She would cherish that bond and help the boy in her arms understand the meaning of life, something that took her years after the murders of her family.

**Hope you like it:) At first, I was thinking of making this an oc/Sebastian story, But I love the thought of Sebastian and Ciel together and didn't want to split them up so I just made it a threesome. The romance may be a bit slow to come, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own my oc.

**Warnings: **SLASH and THREESOME RELATIONSHIP

**A/N: In this chapter, you learn a bit about Saphira's past. Ciel and Saphira get a bit closer. Also a Sebastian/Saphira moment!**

_Chapter Two_

_ Saphira clenched her jaw as the whip hit her back once again, refusing to make a sound and give the sick bastards who held her prisoner the satisfaction. She had been captured over a week ago during an ambush. She had been patrolling outside the stone wall that surrounded the Fae Kingdom when she was suddenly attacked from behind and surrounded. It was 7 against 1, but she refused to go down without a fight. They nearly killed her, but as she laid on the ground drowning in her own blood, they decided it would be better to see if they could get any information from her regarding the royal family. Saphira told them nothing, not when they beat her to near death, not when they whipped her for hours, not even when they injected vervain, a herb that causes Fae immense pain and is practically poisonous to them, into her blood stream. She didn't scream, nor did she talk. The royal family of Fae were dear friends to hers and she would die before she gave up their secrets. _

_ The sound of her cell door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Dalek, the King of the Elves. He had a dark, twisted smirk on his face as he stared at her broken and bloodied form. She glared hatefully at him, a snarl on her face. Dalek tsked._

_ "Why is it you refuse to talk, Lady Nightray? Surely you must be in a world of pain." _

_ Saphira spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "Go to Hell, asshole."_

_ "Such foul language for one of your status."_

_ Saphira only sneered at him._

_ He smiled coldly at her before turning to the man that held the whip. "Athos, clean her up and bring her to my chambers. Make sure she is dressed appropriately."_

_ "Yes, My Lord." Athos immediately responded, Dalek leaving seconds afterwards._

_ Saphira tensed, foreboding flooding through her so intensely she feared she would pass out. Whatever happened next, she knew she wouldn't like it. Not one bit. Athos set down the whip and knelt next to her, unlocking the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles, which were raw and caked in blood. Helping her stand, as she was unable to by herself, he lead her out of the dungeon and through deserted hallways of the Elven Palace. Saphira couldn't keep up with the twists and turns, and it didn't help that her vision kept fading in and out as exhaustion enveloped her._

_ It wasn't long before she found herself in a foreign bathroom, two servant girls ordering her to strip as they started the bath. When she stepped into the hot water, her tense muscles relaxed, the water quickly turning dark pink from the blood that covered her body. The servant girls washed her, making sure to be careful with her wounds. Once that was over, she was forced into a thin strapped white nightgown that reached mid-thigh and clung comfortably to her upper body. Her hair was brushed and braided, silver eyeshadow surrounding her eyes. Athos nodded in approval when he saw her before he proceeded to drag her into a large bedroom where Dalek was waiting. Saphira's blood ran cold and the foreboding feeling intensified. Dalek smiled at her, waving dismissively at Athos. He approached the redhead, eyeing her head from toe as he circled her._

_ "If there's one thing I'd admit about the Fae," he started as her stopped behind her, a hand on her waist, "It's that the women are positively stunning in their beauty. And you, my dear, are no exception." he whispered into her ear._

_ Saphira fought back a shudder of disgust, remaining silent. Dalek sent her an amused gaze, but Saphira could see the obvious interest in his eyes, which intensified her fear. Dalek was not easily interested, especially in women._

_ The golden blonde haired man tugged her toward the pair of chairs that were before the fireplace, gently pushing her onto one. He grabbed two glasses of tea from the small table next to the chair and handed her one, taking a sip of his own. Saphira took the glass, knowing better than to refuse it, and eyed it warily. She hesitantly took a sip, noticing immediately the way Dalek's eyes gleamed as she did so. She narrowed her eyes at the conformation that something was, in fact, in her tea. Warmth suddenly shot through her body and she started to heat up, her blood boiling. Her eyes widened and she clutched her stomach at the familiar feeling of arousal._

_ "W-what did ... you put in that t-tea!?" she gasped out, falling from the chair as her body spasmed._

_ Dalek kneeled in front of her, grabbing her chin to lift her head up. "A simple aphrodisiac does wonders to the body, doesn't it?"_

_ Horror filled her at the implications._

_ "I do want you willing, after all."_

Saphira shot up, trembling as her breath came in harsh pants. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, tears falling from her eyes in silent streams. Azazel stirred from where he was sleeping on the bed beside her, tensing when he saw the state of his fae.

_'Ira? What's wrong? Was it another nightmare?'_ he asked with deep concern, slithering up to her.

The door to her room suddenly opened as Sebastian entered the room. He paused when he saw her. "Miss Saphira?" he asked softly, eyebrows furrowed.

Saphira flinched and looked up, her trembling worse than before. She relaxed, just slightly, when her brain processed the face before her. "Se-sebas-tian?"

Sebastian approached her, a bit unsure of what to do at the moment. He turned his head when he felt the presence of his master behind him.

Ciel stared at Saphira with worry as he moved to stand just in front of his butler. He gently placed a hand on hers, both him and Sebastian noticing the subtle flinch at the contact. "Saphira?"

The redhead looked at him. "Ci-ciel?" she blinked, looking around as her mind came back to her. Her body visibly sagged with relief. "He's not here. He's not here. I killed him. He's not here." she let out a hysterical laugh, more tears falling.

Ciel sat on the bed next to her, keeping a soft grip on her hand. "Who's not here?"

Saphira bit her lip, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath before opening them again. "It's bit of a long story."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Cancel any lessons or appointments I have today." he ordered. "And get something for Saphira to eat."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Of course, young master." he said before he left, but not before he shot the red headed fae another glance.

Saphira sighed and rested her chin on her knees. "Remember yesterday, when I told you that I had been captured and tortured?"

Ciel nodded, having an idea of what was wrong. Nightmares of his time of torture plagued him still.

"Well, first you should know that the Fae were preparing for war against the Elves."

"Elves?"

"Beings much like me, only they don't have wings. Their features are inhuman and they have pointy ears. Anyway, one night I had been patrolling the wall that surrounds the kingdom and was attacked from behind. Seven elves had ambushed me and I fought them until I was drowning in my own blood, though I managed to kill three. Instead of killing me, they took me to the Elven Kingdom, where I was locked in the dungeon of the Elven Palace. For days they-"

She paused when Sebastian entered the room with a tray full of scones and a glass of milk. Saphira beamed at him before she downed the milk and quickly ate a scone. Sebastian stood in a corner of the room, making Saphira raise an eyebrow.

"You may sit on the bed, Sebastian. Standing there will get tiring."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, who nodded. The crow demon moved and sat on the edge of the bed by Ciel. Saphira smiled and cleared her throat.

"Moving on. Uh," she tried to remember where she left off. "Oh!" she sighed, wincing slightly. "For days the elves, or one in particular, Athos, beat me for hours, used whips, daggers, anything that might make me break and tell them the secrets and weaknesses of the royal fae. I refused to speak, to scream even. The only time I screamed actually was when they injected me with vervain."

"Vervain?" Ciel questioned.

Saphira nodded. "Vervain is a herb that is deadly to all Fae. It causes unimaginable pain and is borderline poisonous when too much of it is used."

Ciel's eyes widened and Saphira realized that he wasn't wearing his eyepatch. She admired the eye with the symbol for a moment with interest. Sebastian remained silent, though he was watching Saphira intently.

"The torture lasted for about a week and a half. Then things got worse. Dalek entered the picture. " the redhead couldn't help but flinch as she mentioned him. "Dalek was the Elven King, a cruel, cold hearted bastard. He was one of the few that enjoyed killing."

"What happened?" Ciel's voice was soft.

"He had me cleaned up and brought to his room."

Ciel's eyes widened even more, his blood running cold, and Sebastian's face darkened. Both had similar ideas of where that was heading.

"He slipped me aphrodisiac by putting it in the tea I knew I'd be forced to drink, had I not drank it on my own. He said he wanted me willing." her breath hitched and she held her legs even tighter. "I was his toy for the next two weeks. His Pet. Even made me wear a collar that suppressed my abilities. I was forced to go everywhere with him, bow to his every whim. If I didn't, I'd get whipped or beaten. He got a kick out of showing me off to his followers, parading me around like a trophy. That bastard even got me pregnant, but I lost the baby a month or so after I escaped due to a battle. Ironically enough, Dalek was the cause of the loss. Stabbed me in the stomach when I was engaged in a one on one fight with him. I managed to put an end to him, but the damage was done. I spent the following couple months recovering from everything he put me through." she sighed, relaxing her tense muscles. "Most of my scars are from the time I was in the Elven Kingdom. I vowed never to step foot in that place again, even if the current queen is one of the kindest women I've ever meet."

Ciel's eyes were filled with horror and Sebastian's face was dark. Azazel wrapped around his fae comfortingly and she lightly scratched the top of his black, triangular head. Saphira looked around again, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm surprised this room is still in one piece. The last time I had a nightmare about Dalek, the entire room was in flames." she commented absently.

Ciel blinked. "... Flames?"

"Yup. It was a good thing fire can't hurt me. Anyway, enough of this depressing stuff. Lets do something fun. I've actually been wondering what it'd be like to spar with Sebastian." she sent a wink to the demon.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You wish to spar with me?"

Saphira nodded. "I know you're a demon and I've been curious since I first started reading about you. Where I come from, this world is nothing more than a book and tv series."

"So you know about the Contract?" Ciel asked hesitantly.

Saphira nodded again and sent the young Earl a soft smile. "Yes, I do. And I completely understand."

Ciel felt relief fill him, though he didn't show it outwardly.

Sebastian stood. "I would love to spar with you Miss Saphira."

"Do just call me Saphira, Sebastian, or even Ira."

"Saphira then."

Saphira beamed and made a shooing motion with her hands. "Out so I may change."

Both males left the room and Saphira got out the bed, stretching. She went to the wardrobe and took out a pure green multilayered buds long gothic Victorian dress . She changed into it and slipped on boots before brushing her hair. Taking out her duffel bag, she opened it and started to take out items. Minutes later, she had a thigh sheath on her right thigh that had 5 Chinese daggers in it and a dagger tucked into each boot. She left the room and wasn't surprised to see Ciel and Sebastian waiting for her. Both their eyebrows raised when they saw her. She twirled.

"How do I look?" she asked. "Sebastian made the perfect choices in dresses."

"You look lovely, Saphira." Sebastian said, Ciel nodding in agreement, a slight flush on his face.

"Thanks. You ready to spar now?"

"Spar? You plan to fight while wearing that?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

"A skilled fighter can fight wearing anything. This also won't be the first time I've sparred in a dress. So, lets go!" she exclaimed before running to the open window and jumping out of it. She landed on her feet and grinned when Sebastian landed next to her with Ciel in his arms. Ciel looked less then pleased. Saphira chuckled as she moved around the yard. She looked at Sebastian, who had set Ciel down.

"So, are weapons a yes or a no?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "I want to see your skill without weapons first."

Saphira nodded before she lunged at the demon, doing a spinning kick in the air that he barely managed to dodge. Ciel watched closely as the two locked into a battle, almost looking like they were dancing as they invaded each others blows and sent their own. The fight became more intense as the two got a feel of the other's skill. Ciel was impressed at the skill Saphira was showing as she held her own against the demon without breaking a sweat and he subtly admired the way she moved.

Saphira dodged as Sebastian threw a punch at her and grabbed his wrist, using his own speed against him as she flung him a couple feet away. She ran at him and hit her hand firmly against his chest, sending him back a few more feet. He ran at her and managed to wrap an arm around her waist and twist and arm behind her back, but she twirled away and ducked under the arm around her, grabbing it and throwing him over her shoulder. He landed in a crouch and kicked her legs out from under her. She retaliated by tackling him by the mid-rif, causing them to go rolling. When the came to a stop Saphira was underneath the demon, though they both had the other in a hold that with one sharp tug would break the other's neck. They stared into each other's eyes, their breath a little faster than usual from the fight. The world around them seemed to disappear for the moment as their gazes stayed locked together. Both were intensely aware of the almost intimate position they were in.

"Tie?" Saphira said eventually, after her breathing had calmed.

"Tie." Sebastian agreed after a moment.

They released each other and got to their feet. Ciel clapped and the duo bowed to him. Saphira looked down at her dress.

"Ah, I'll go change." she said, plucking a few strands of grass off her.

"And I shall prepare lunch. Young master, Saphira."

Sebastian walked inside while Saphira hugged Ciel before she moved until she was under the open window she had originally jumped from. She leapt into the air, grabbing the windowsill and hoisting herself inside. She went into her new room and quickly changed into a pure white version of the dress she was wearing now. Once changed, she joined Ciel, who was now in his study. The two settled into playing a game of chess to pass the time, Sebastian joining them once lunch was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own my oc.

**Warnings: **SLASH and THREESOME RELATIONSHIP

_Chapter Three_

Saphira found herself easily settling into everyday life in Phantomhive Manor. She had met the other servants and had gotten close to them, Finnian especially. The young blonde was like a brother to her, or maybe even a son. The two got along perfectly and were usually together if she wasn't with Sebastian and Ciel. Mey Rin was happy to have another female in the manor and Bard was glad to have someone to joke around with. Tanaka adored Saphira and loved the tea she made him everyday. It helped that Azazel seemed to like them all too. The red head often helped around the manor and joined Ciel, and Sebastian, on his missions. She had only been in the Black Butler universe for two and a half months, but to her it felt like forever.

Currently, she stood beside Ciel with the three servents a few feet away as she watched Sebastian and a man from China fight, as Ciel was once again trying to get out of his lessons. Knowing what was coming as the man preformed the ridiculous, in her opinion, secret technique, she sighed with a wince of sympathy. A hit by a demon hurt for a mortal, even when the demon suppressed their inhuman strength.

The man hit the ground, coughing, with a look of shock on his face. "Th-this is our school's last hidden secret technique! Super tiger dragon gun ten thousand blossom scattering fissure fist... What in the world are you?!"

Sebastian turned to him. "I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive. What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?" He smiled at Ciel. "And that's how it is, young master. Because I won please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."

Saphira snickered at Ciel's annoyed look. "You know Ciel, you could have asked _me _to fight him."

Ciel blinked and stared at her before he scowled. How could he have forgotten that Saphira was as skilled a fighter as his butler? "Yes, you're right. Perhaps next time."

Saphira nodded, a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"That was amazing, Sebastian!" Finnian exclaimed. "Today's the 50th win in a row!"

"You struck like water, Sebastian!" Mey Rin added.

"This house's butler is amazing!" said Bard.

Ciel sighed. "A true master of the fist technique would accompany to unknown regions. Though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today."

"That is too bad." the Phantomhive butler said with another smile.

Saphira snickered again.

"Hmph, you did well Sebastian, here, drink." Ciel offered a glass of lemonade to the demon.

"Thank you." was the reply before the drink was gone in seconds. "By the way, what are all of you doing here?" He rounded on the three servants. "Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard? Mey Rin, how are the shirts in the laundry? Bard, are dinner preparations going as they should?" Silence answered him. "If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!"

The three dashed away in fear of the demon's wrath. Saphira chuckled, smiling fondly at the familiar exchange.

"Speaking of _work_, Sebastian," Ciel started. "There was a call from him in Italy."

"From Sir Clause?"

"We talked about this. Come. You as well, Saphira."

Saphira straightened while Sebastian handed The Phantomhive lord his cane. "As you wish." they both responded.

/

Saphira helped Sebastian around the manor as he prepared for Sir Clause's visit. She picked and polished matching tableware and tablecloths, setting the dinning table. Then she helped with the garden before she started making the deserts, leaving the dinner for Sebastion. Once the pastries were done, she smiled at Sebastion, who was currently working on the beef.

"I'm done here, so I'm going to go bathe and get ready. I'll see you in a bit!" she called as she left the kitchen.

Heading to her room, she hummed quietly to herself. She grabbed the maid uniform that looked exactly like May-rin's from her wardrobe after starting the bath. Ciel had given the uniform as he figured that she'd have to pose as a maid sometimes. Smiling, she quickly undressed and got into the bath, relaxing in the warm water as the scent of lilies filled her senses.

*time jump*

Saphira stared from her spot beside Sebastian. "How in the world..." she started.

"... did this happen?" Sebastian finished, smiling fakely with his eyes closed.

Saphira was torn between amusement and annoyance when she heard their stories. She had worked so hard. Deciding to let it go, she sighed and forgave them, understanding that they were only trying to help to impress Sebastian.

"I understand. I will finish up here. Even I have faults. It's fine, so please calm down." Sebastian said, looking at his pocket watch.

Saphira nudged him, making him turn to her.

"Yes, Saphira."

She smirked. "I have an idea." She gestured to Tanaka. Specifically, what he held in his hands.

"Brilliant!" he muttered. "Please be quiet, everyone. From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out the plan. This is what we'll do."

/

"Welcome, Sir Clause!"

Saphira bowed from her spot beside May-rin.

Clause looked around with shock and awe. "Oh, this is ... You've made that mansion into something beautiful."

"We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause." Sebastian said, bowing slightly.

"Sebastian! It's been awhile. It appears that there are more faces in this house, too?" His gaze stopped on Saphira and lingered for a moment.

"Wouldn't you like to talk to my Lord? Because I must do the dinner preparations. Please enter the courtyard.

Clause gave him a puzzled look. "Courtyard?" he questioned.

Sebastian began opening the door leading outside to the courtyard. "This time, it is a counterbalancing entertainment ordered by my Lord. We hope it pleases you. Here, please relax."

Clause looked around in amazement. "Oh! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!"

Sebastian led them to the table. "The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please."

Clause took his seat. "The irises are truly beautiful. The dead tree and the flowers, it like 'Wabisabi'."

Saphira served Ciel his tea with a smile before she stood to his left, watching as Sebastian served Clause, the two making polite conversation.

"By the way Clause, about the usual goods," Ciel started.

Clause reached into his jacket, pulling out a box. "Yes, I came keeping my promise." He slid the box over to Ciel. "Here is the game that you wanted. It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."

"Hmm, difficult, huh? You emphasized that on the phone."

Clause laughed. "Aha, that's true. The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds to the attendant, yes?"

"It's fine if the 'reward' corresponds to the game, but recently, clearing it hasn't been an interesting ending."

"My, my, if it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless. At any rate, you're telling me to send the next one soon?"

"Yes. 'Kids' have a greed for games."

"Since you're you, at the age of 12 you were forced into developing the country's best game-maker. Really, that's very ominous."

"Please pardon the interruption." came Sebastian's voice. "This evening meal's preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardroy's, Beef Donburi."

Clause blinked. "Is this the evening meal?"

"Yes."

"Surely in 10 quadrillion meals-"

"Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this? We have laborers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food. That is Donburi!" Sebastian exclaimed. "The former peasant that yearned for court food, 'lavish food', is said to be Donburi's inventor. And then I thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality meat, I devoted myself to this idea."

Saphira giggle softly as she set Ciel's food down in front of him. "Well said, Sebastian."

Clause burst into laughter. "Ciel! This is the best! You never cease to surprise me! In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you it's a lot of fun."

Ciel smiled, resting his cheek on his fist. "That's an honor."

"Japanese donburi is such a profound food. You really are an intellectual." Clause remarked to Sebastian.

"I am grateful." the Phantomhive butler responded.

"It is exactly as you say. I've grown tired of Italy's tough foor. Thanks for the meal."

"May the wine suit your taste. The preparations for this product of Italy have been completed."

Saphira shifted nervously as she saw May-rin grab the wine. She knew what was coming. She held her breath when she saw May-rin pour the wine, missing the cup. She dashed to the other's side, taking the bottle as Sebastian skillfully removed the now stained table cloth from the table. She poured the wine into Clause's cup before setting the cup down, relief filling her. Finny and Bard dragged Mey-rin away, back into the mansion.

Clause looked at the table and started. "Huh?! Where'de the tablecloth go?!"

"Heh. The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you. Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure." Ciel said.

"I do hope you enjoy the wine." Saphira said to Clause with a small bow and smile before she disappeared into the mansion with Sebastian. "Holy shit that was close." she breath out as she leaned heavily against the closed door.

Sebastian nodded in agreement, putting a hand to his forehead. Saphira patted his arm sympathetically and grabbed the tablecloth from his arms.

"I'll go take care of this." she said, leaving the room to go clean the tablecloth.

/

Saphira's jaw dropped and she gaped. "What the hell...?" Never before had she seen so much pink.

She glanced at Ciel to see he had a similar expression on his face, his eyes narrowed. Turning back to the mansion, she winced slightly as she recalled that this ment Elizabeth was here. While she didn't hate the girl, she found her severely annoying and childish. Not to mention sh had a feeling the bubbly blonde wouldn't like her.

"What in the world is this?" questioned Sebastian as the trio walked into the entrance hall.

"Sebastiaaaaan! Saphiraaa!"

Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin popped out of nowhere, almost tackling them as they hugged them, with panicked looks on their faces. Saphira shuddered when she saw their new accessories. She'd be happy if Elizabeth didn't like her. She wouldn't have to suffer the horror of _pink_.

"What in the world is this!?" Sebastian repeated, eyebrows furrowed. "More like, what is with that appearance, you two?"

Bard scowled. "Go ask that crazy girl!" he jerked is thumb at a closed door to his right.

"That crazy girl...?" Sebastian murmured, he and Ciel moving toward the door, Saphira close behind them.

"These ribbons are good, too, but these satin roses ae the cuuuutest! I hesitated a little, but like I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable!"

Saphira winced a bit when she heard the joyful tone flood her ears the moment the door was opened just enough for them to peek into the room.

"Poor Tanaka." she whispered, eyeing his new look.

Elizabeth suddenly turned their way. "Ah!" She glomped the twelve year old. "Ciel! I wanted to see youuu!"

"E-elizabeth!" Ciel barely got out.

"No, no, no! Call me Lizi! Aren't I always saying that?! Ah! Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cuuuuutest!" Elizabeth was practically squeezing the poor Earl to death.

"Ahem, Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian got the blonde's attention.

Elizabeth released Ciel and curtseyed. "Oh my! Sebastian, good day!"

Sebastian bowed. "It's been a while since I've laid eyes on you."

"I have a souvenir for you, too!" She promptly put a pink hat on his head, making the demon freeze.

Saphira blinked before bursting into laughter, clutching her stomach as she doubled over. Sebastian glowered at her, eyes dark. Elizabeth turned to her with a frown.

"Who are you?"

Saphira quickly controlled herself and smiled at the girl, bowing her head slightly. "I am Saphira Nightray, a friend of Ciel's." Sahpira didn't miss the way the girl's eyes narrowed.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Saphira." There saw a slight strain in Elizabeth's voice.

"Likewise, Miss Elizabeth. I've heard much of you from Ciel."

The blonde's eyes brightened and she glomped Ciel again. "You talked to her about me!?"

Ciel shot Saphira a dark glare. "Yes, I did." he lied.

Elizabeth squealed.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Saphira turned to Sebastian. "I'll be in my room."

He nodded, watching her walk up the stairs.

Saphira entered her room and headed over to her wardrobe, opening it. She pulled out a cap sleeves neck strips black multi layer breasted gothic Victorian dress and changed into it, as well as a pair of lace boots. Azazel watched her from where he was curled on the floor in a patch of sunlight. She sent him a smile and crouched before him.

"Enjoying the sunlight, Zaze?"

_'Of course. Unlike you, I find the sun to be very pleasant.'_ the snake hissed out.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I honestly don't see why, but whatever. I was wondering if you wanted me to let you outside."

Azazel immediately lifted his head up and slithered toward her. She held out a hand, which he wrapped himself around, moving until he was resting around her shoulders. She stood and walked out of her room, going downstairs. She smiled when she saw Finny, who was heading outside.

"Finny!"

The blonde turned to her and smiled. "Saphira! If you're looking for Ciel and Sebastian, they're in the study."

Saphira chuckled. "No, I was actually taking Azazel outside. He could do for some fresh air."

The snake grumbled, bobbing his head in agreement.

"I could take him." Finny pipped up. He adored the snake.

Azazel flicked his tongue out and shifted toward the human, who moved closer and held out a hand. _'Hello, Finny.'_

Finny smiled at the snake twined around his arm. "Hello Azazel. How was your morning?"

_'Boring, though I did find a nice patch of sunlight to rest in.'_

Finny nodded. "Do you wanna hang out with me today?"

_'I'd love too.'_

Saphira watched them walk away with a smile on her face. When Azazel noticed how she treated Finny, almost as if he were her son, he had marked the human, giving him the ability to understand him. The two really got along and it brought the blonde closer to Saphira. Finny was the only one besides Sebastian and Ciel who knew about some of her past (in this world at least). Actually, Finny knew _more _than Sebastian and Ciel did, at the moment. Turning, Saphira made her way back up the stairs, going in the direction of Ciel's study. She entered just in time to hear Sebastian say he'd be Ciel's dance partner. Ciel scowled, glaring.

"You idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you?!" the young Earl yelled.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Saphira said, making her presence known.

Both males turned toward her.

"Do you even know how to dance the Waltz?" Ciel asked, calming.

Saphira huffed, offended. "Of course I do! What kind of noble would I have been if I didn't?!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right."

Saphira gave him a smile. "May I have this dance?"

/

"The first step is from the heel. Hold firmly hold me on my back." Saphira instructed, guiding Ciel into the right position. "Good. Now, when the song starts, begin with your left foot."

He barely missed stepping on her foot.

"Next it the natural turn. Put your leg forward as if you're sliding."

Sebastian watched silently as Saphira instructed the Phantomhive heir, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest. He had come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to the red head (though he was still in denial about his mixed feeling for Ciel). He wanted her in every way possible and most of the time when they were sparring he felt the urge to pin her down and ravish her completely. He knew that Ciel felt the same attraction as he, though the young Earl was more hesitant to show it. He glanced at the twelve year old, smirking at the flush that had spread over his cheeks. He wondered how everything would play out, if Saphira would return to her world. Sebastian's heart clenched at that thought. He hoped she wouldn't go back.

/

"Ciel! You're so cuuutee! My eyes weren't wrong!"

Saphira inwardly groaned at the loud, bubbly voice. It was torture, being in the same room as Elizabeth.

"Look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they?! Wait, What's that around your shoulder's?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed on Finny, who sweatdropped.

Saphira grinned. "Azazel! Having fun?" she asked her familiar, walking up to Finny and gently picking the black mamba up, letting him wrap around her shoulders.

The snake sent her a dark look. _'That girl is crazy, I tell you. Even you're eldest hadn't been that bad and he was a pretty joyful, happy-go-lucky kid. Don't know how many times he would just chat someone's ear off.'_

Both Saphira and Finny had to fight the urge to chuckle. Elizabeth gave her a horrified look, taking a step back.

"Y-you have a pet snake?" she questioned.

Saphira nodded. "Azazel is a Black Mamba. Though he's poisonous, he doesn't bite unless protecting me."

_'Even though you don't need much protecting.'_ the snake muttered.

"Poi-poisonous?"

"His venom is extremely deadly."

Elizabeth looked faint.

"Why don't I take Azazel up to you're room, Saphira?" Sebastian said, walking toward the red head.

"Are you sure? I could do it."

"You shall play the music. I remember that you play the violin beautifully."

Saphira flushed slightly and handed Azazel to the demon. "Just set him down in a patch of sunlight."

"Of course."

Azazel eyed the man. _'I know you like my Fae, demon, and I have yet to deem you worthy of her attention.'_

Saphira fought down a darker blush, coughing slightly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. "Saphira?"

"I'll tell you later." she whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

He nodded and left the room.

Saphira cleared her throat. "Shall we get on with the party then?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her daze and ran to Ciel, grabbing his hands. Her expression suddenly darkened and Saphira knew she had seen the ring. "Huh? Ciel! Where's the ring I prepared for you?! There was a ring that matched the Western Style, wasn't there?"

Ciel sweatdropped. "Ring? This ring is fine." he tugged his hands out of her grip.

"No! I went to a lot of rouble to make everything adorable! Only the ring is totally not cute!"

Saphira stepped in before Elizabeth could start fake crying. "Miss Elizabeth, that ring is very important to Ciel. It has been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations is the only one of it's kind."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she gazed at Ciel. "Ciel, is that true?"

"Yes, it is." Ciel answered.

"Oh. Then I guess it's fine if you wear it."

Ciel didn't show the relief he felt at that, but he did shoot Saphira a thankful look when the blonde turned away. Saphira smiled at him before she grabbed the violin Sebastian had readied for her, starting to play. Elizabeth immediately forced Ciel into a dance, a bright smile on her face. Saphira closed her eyes and let the music wash over her as she played. Relief filled her. She had avoided the incident where Ciel's ring would have been destroyed. She didn't know if that would change the timeline and she didn't care. She could handle it with Ciel and Sebastian by her side.

/

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy lately! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter:) And thanks to those who reviewed:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took forever to update! I'll try to get chapter five out as soon as possible**

_Chapter Four_

"Sebastian!" Saphira called, jogging over to him. "A letter just arrived in the entrance hall." she told him, coming to a stop a before him.

"Who is it addressed to?" the demon butler asked, turning his attention to her.

"It's addressed to 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet'." she stated, glancing at the letter.

A click sound suddenly reached her ears and she glanced out the window, catching a glint of light as it reflect of a metal object. Lunging forward, she tackled Sebastian just as a bang echoed through the air, the window shattering as the bullet burst through it. Blinking, she frowned and sat up as she turned to the window. Sebastian immediately noticed the intimate position they were in and fought the urge to take her right then and there.

"Someone wants to kill us." she muttered, staring at the broken glass.

"Oh dear." Sebastian broke from his (less than appropriate) thoughts and caught the pie perfectly on the platter, making Saphira roll her eyes. "Saphira, is that letter-"

"Here." she held it out to him.

He opened it, reading it silently. "What an undignified invitation..." he murmered.

Saphira arched an eyebrow and looked at the letter, reading it upsaide down. '_We've got your employer. You have what we want. Bring it to the White Chapel on Back's Row.' _"Well, this should be interesting." She blinked and suddenly realized that she was straddling the demon. Not that she minded.

Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin suddenly ran up to them, having heard the gunshot.

"Hey! What the hell happened?!" Bard yelled.

"Are you alright?" Finny asked with concern.

"They're on top of each other," Mey Rin muttered, flushing red.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Saphira's waist and gently lifted her up on to her feet as he stood. "Oh, it was nothing much. My apologies, everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?"

"That's fine, but..."

"I have a bit of minor business to take care of. After you finish, clean this too, please." Sebastian handed Bard the pie. "I shall return before dinner time."

"_We _shall return before dinner time." Saphira corrected as she grabbed Sebastian's wrist. "I'm coming with you."

Sebastian nodded and wrapped a firm arm around her before disappearing, taking her with him.

/

Saphira stood beside the car as Sebastian began his interrogation of the two that had tried to kill them, the car half hanging off the cliff. The two were terrifed and shaking, knowing that their lives were in danger and a predator was before them.

"First," Sebastian began, "Your owner's name, please, gentelmen."

The men just stared at him in fear, trembling.

"He's not very patient, you know." Saphira spoke up, a malicious smile forming on her lips as she eyed the duo. "And neither am I. You don't want to end up like Humpty Dumpty, do you?"

"The Ferro family's Azzuro Vener! He's setting up a hideout north of the east end!" the one with the hat cracked.

Sebastian flashed them a fake grin. "Is that so?" he placed the phone in the guy's breast pocket.

"... Yes. We were... o-o-only hired out!"

"Oh. Is that how it was? Then, I apologize for detaining you... Enjoy your trip." The demon did a short backwards jump off the hood of the car, causing it to plummet off of the edge.

Saphira turned to Sebastian. "Ferro Family... Sounds familiar."

"Mmm." He took out his pocket watch, checking the time. "Oh dear. It's this late already. At this rate, we shall be late for dinner,"

"Hush now, Sebastian. I'm sure you'll get us there on time."

He smiled at her and suddenly lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Lets go, hmm?" He sprinted down the road, Saphira's arms secure around his neck and shoulders.

/

"Hurry!"

"Be on the look out!"

Sebastian gazed around thoughtfully, studying the mansion. "Not bad. I like this mansion's style." he commented ignoring the men with guns completely.

"It _is_ nice, isn't it?" Saphira agreed, looking around.

"Wha!"

Everyone's attention and guns were suddenly turned on them.

"Why are you here!? How the hell did you two get in!" one yelled with outrage.

"You were all too busy to notice our entry." Sebastian stated.

"What's with the tailcoat and the woman? Who are you?!"

"Me? Ah, forgive me, allow me to introduce myself." A dark smile twisted his lips. "I'm Phantomhive's butler."

An eaqually dark grin formed on Saphira's lips. "And I am Phantomhive's maid."

With that, they attacked.

Seconds later, all the men were either unconscious or on the ground in severe pain. Sebastian checked his pocket watch again.

"Parden me, we're in somewhat of a hurry." he said and headed up to the front entrance, Saphira right behind him.

Together, they entered the mansion. More guns were pointed at them.

"Over there! Fire!"

Saphira dodged the bullets, rolling and flipping out of the way, throwing daggers left and right, each one hitting her targets. Not to far from her, Sebastian was effectively taking out his targets with a coat rack. She snickered quietly to herself at the sight.

"Five thirty four," the demon sighed to himself, once again checking the time.

They entered another room, which happened to be the dining hall.

"There they are! Kill them!"

While Sebastian started to take them out using dishware, Saphira started throwing daggers and lightning bolts at them.

"Call back all the gaurds! Beat this guy to a pulp and get the girl!" a blonde yelled, fury in his eyes.

"... These vermin, have wasted so much of my time. Five thrity eight." Sebastian _once again _checked the time. And then he started throwing silverware. Saphira wisely stayed out of his way.

"Impossible!"

"Just what the hell is he?!"

Men started dropping like flies, either by silverware, one of Saphira's daggers, or a lightning bolt the fae occasionally threw.

"He's only Phantomhive's butler. Why is he this strong?!"

"Forget him! That girl's some type of witch!"

Saphira sent the guy who called her a witch an offended look and dashed forward, snapping his neck a second later. "I'm no _witch_, dipshit." she scowled. She was _nothing_ like those wand wavers.

"Ok. That should be it." Sebastian said from where he hung on the chandlier. "Five forty three."

"Sebastian, do stop checking the time. I'm sure we'll make it." Saphira sighed as he landed beside her.

He merely hummed and and approached a pair of double doors, opening them. "Let us begin," he entered the room and bowed at Azzuro Vener, who had a gun pointed at him. "I thank you for looking after our master."

"I hope he hasn't given you too much trouble," Saphira added, curtseying at the man.

"Ha, I never thought you could single-handedly take on all those men. Amazing. I was expecting some sort of super human, not a butler in a black tailcoat and a maid. Who are you really? Undercover special task officers? You can't really just be a butler and a maid." Azzuro said, eyeing them.

"No, I really am just your average butler."

"And I am merely just a maid."

"Oh, really? I've never met a butler or maid of your talents before. I'm Impressed. However, if you want to save him, you'll have to go through me first." Azzuro grabbed Ciel and pointed the gun at his head. "You don't want to see your cute little master with a hole in his head, do you? You two are smart, you should know hat to do, right?"

Sebastian reached into an inner pocket and removed an object. "The thing that you wanted..."

A gunshot was heard and Saphira gasped, clutching her side. She fell to avoid the series of bullets she knew would come while Sebastian jerked as he was repeatedly shot. She winced. Even if he was a demon, it must hurt like a bitch to get shot that many times. Saphira grunted when two men suddenly seized her by the arms and yanked her to her feet. For the moment, the pain in her side was easy enough to ignore.

"Hah, what a fool. I've won this one. Even though they failed to save you, it was still quite touching, brat. Since we're dealing with the Queen's watchdog, we won't be holding back." he turned his attention to Ciel. "After we get rid of you, everything will be good. You've been acting like the police, hounding after us. Isn't that right?

"With you gone, we'll have our way with dealing in the English Market. So, don't blame us for getting rough with you, brat. I won't hurt you a lot, or the girl. Your organs will be worth quite a lot and I'm sure many men would like a chance at your beautiful maid."

Fury and disgust flowed through Saphira and she glared hatefully at Azzuro. Ciel's eyes darkened with rage and fear for Saphira at the man's words, something Azzuro noticed.

"Are you afraid of dying? Or are you afraid of what I'll do to your maid? I bet she's good in bed." Azzuro removed Ciel's eyepatch.

"Hey." Ciel suddenly stated, tired of hearing the man before him talk. "How much longer do you plan to play around for?"

Azzuro's eye narrowed in shock and confusion.

"Do you plan on sleeping on that floor? Hurry up and get rid of these guys here." The young earl sounded very annoyed.

Sebastian twitched, his hand moving and his eyes opening.

"This is impossible!" Azzuro near screamed.

"... Fine..." Sebastian said, sitting up slowly. "Who would have known that technology would improve this much? It's incomparable to that of a century ago." He spit out the bullet he had been shot with into his hand. "I'll be returning the favor with these."

Saphira broke out of her captors' grips and whirled around, placing her hands on their chests and pushing lightning into their bodies until they were nothing but fried corpses. Sebastian threw the bullets at the rest of the gaurds.

"Oh dear, look what you've done," Sebastian lifted the end of his tailcoat. "How could you put so many holes into my coat?"

"Idiot. Are you still going to fool around?" Ciel asked the demon.

"I will always faithfully stay by your side, so please do not worry. Alright, I'll be serious this time. These worthless worms really ought to know their place. But it's been so long since I've had any fun. That is, if you don't count my spars with Saphira."

"Aw! I'm flattered you like sparring with me!" Saphira grinned at the demon, eyes bright with amusement.

"Don't come any closer! If you dare get any closer, I'll blow this brat's brains out!" Azzuro yelled, panic and terror in his eyes.

"Ah, what should I do? Saphira?" the demon turned to the fae, who shrugged.

"I could always kill him with an ice shard or fire dagger."

"Tempting."

"Hurry up, my hand hurts." Ciel commented.

"Shut up, you little punk!"

"But young master, he will kill you if I step closer."

"You... Have you forgotten our contract?" Ciel asked, eyes narrowed.

"How could I forget? From that day onwards, I have been young master's loyal servant. Anything you command of me, I will obey without fail. This contract that was achieved through that sacrifice. Lets see,"

"What are you talking about?! You freaks!" Azzuro yelled, though he went ignored.

"Young master, do you need me to save you?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I order you to come and save me!" Ciel demanded, yelling.

"Shut the fuck up!" Azzuro yelled and pulled the trigger. Only Ciel was never hit. "How is this possible?! He's still alive."

"You want to know how it's possible?" Sebastian said from behind Azzuro. "Allow me to return to you, _this bullet_." He dropped the bullet in Azzuro's breast pocket. "Return our master to me. Do not hold him with your filthy hands."

Azzuro screamed as his arm moved of it's own accord and twisted painfully.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel, lifting him up into his arms. "This game was quite unentertaining." he commented, carrying the young Earl to a chair and setting him down to remove the belts and cuffs.

"Wait! Wait a minute. Aren't you just a butler?! I don't want to die here!" Azzuro yelled. "Please use me as your hostage, I will pay 5,000, No! 10,000 sterling to you. I will amend my wrong ways and turn over a new leaf... So please, have mercy on me!"

"Very regretabily, Mister Vener, I was never one to enjoy negotioation talks, because I am a demon and a butler."

/

Saphira softly knocked on Ciel's door, entering when she heard him call 'come in'. She smiled gently at him, wincing slightly when she saw the bruises on his face. He gave her a confused look.

"Saphira? Shouldn't you be preparing for bed?" he asked her, sitting up.

"Yes, but I wanted to see you first. To help with your injuries." she told him.

He waved dismissively. "Sebastian already took care of them. I'll be fine." he reassured her.

She shook her head and appraoched him, cupping his chin in her hand and lifting it so she could get a better view of his face. Placeing her free hand on his cheek, she focused on her healing energy and let it flow from her to him, watching with satisfaction as the bruises faded and the cuts healed. Ciel gasped as warmth filled him, replacing the dull aches from his injuries. He gaped at Saphira with shock and surprise. She smiled at him.

"I can heal others." she told him. "It's not my strongest ability, actually it's one of my weakest, but I can heal injuries from bruises to a broken bone. Do you feel better now?"

"Amazing." he whispered, before clearing his throat. "I'm fine. I no longer feel in pain. But how are you? You were shot earlier."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm okay. I healer faster that humans, so by tomorrow the wound should be mostly closed."

Ciel felt relief fill him. "That's good."

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Ciel."

"... Goodnight, Saphira."

* * *

**Do you want me to kill Joker and the rest of the gang or keep them alive?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is from Sebastian's pov and is quoted directly from the manga, chapter 5.**

**Italics are Sebastian's thoughts.**

_Chapter Five_

_A butler's morning begins early. He finishes his job later than anyone else in the evening, and begins it earlier than anyone else in the morning. That is the duty of a butler who manages the entirity of the manor. _Sebastian stared in the mirror, fixing his tie, though something quickly caught his eye.

"My hair has gotten far too long, hasn't it..." he mused to himself, "Ahh, willing it shorter just won't do. Nothing can be done about how troublesome humanity is... Well, then. Shall we be off?"

_First is the assignment of the daily tasks to the servents._

"Good morning, everyone." Sebastian greeted as he entered the room the servants were gathered in. "It is nearly time to begin. Mey Rin will service the linens, Finny will trim the trees in the gardens, and Bard will take care of the lunch preparations, please. Mr. Tanaka, please drink your tea." he stated, giving everyone their jobs.

"What about me?" Saphira asked, bringing the demon's attention to her.

"Ah, would you mind helping me?" he asked her, wanting her to be close to him, though he'd never admit it aloud.

She smiled at him, her eyes bright. "Not at all."

"Now, if you understand, please hurry to your appointed places! No slacking off!" Sebastian ordered.

Saphira watched Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny dash away with amusement, chuckling softly to herself.

_Once the servants have been propelled into action, next is to prepare for awakening the head of the family, and make ready breakfast and the early morning tea. _Sebastian made the tea while Saphira made the breakfast. Together, they made their way to Ciel's bed chambers where Sebastian knocked politely on the door.

"Excuse me." he said, entering. "Good morning, Young Master. It is time to wake up." He placed the tray down and opened the curtains. "Today's weather is pleasant."

"S'bright." Ciel grumbled, rolling over.

Saphira prepared the young earl a cup of tea. "Morning, Ciel."

_At 12, my household's master, Ciel Phantomhive, is the head of a family who governs a vast dominion. At the same time, his is the face of the president of the Fantom Company, producer of toys and confectionaries. Through his extremely gifted management techniques, the Fantom Company grew into a giant company in the blink of an eye._

"Today's is Assam?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea.

"Just as expected from the Young Master." Sebastian said with a polite smile. "Since I heard that Assam offered fine tea leaves, I sent away for some from the place itself."

Ciel sipped at his tea, reading the newspaper. "By the way, I have invited the children from Lord Barton's orphanage here."

_The wealth of the nobles is there for the sake of contributing to society. Those excess riches are given to charity to be used by the people. The noted Phantomhive family is no different, preforming volunteer sctions for the public._

"That sounds like an excellent idea. When will it be?" Sebastian asked his Young Master.

"Tomorrow.

Saphira sweatdropped.

_Tomorrow? This bra- The young master. Do you think that if you leave it to me, I will be able to manage anything and everything somehow or another? You'll lay waste to your workmen with your irresponsible handling... At least I have Saphira to help me._

"Understood. No matter ow small the guest, I will not embaress the Phantomhive name by giving less than the highest quality of welcome." Sebastian bowed. "Oh, that's right. The Herend Chinoise tea set you ordered the other day has arrived."

Saphira politely turned away as the demon butler began to dress Ciel.

"Therefore, today's afternoon tea will be Keemun. Berries are in season, so I thought that the snack would be current and berry summer pudding. How does that sound?"

"I'll leave it to you."

"Understood. Then, I will begin the preparations for tomorrow at once."

_Well. It's at this point that my work truly begins._

/

_Blended finely-shredded high quality milk and dark couverture chocolate together with 60 degree centigrade water. Next, add in pure cream heated to the point of boiling. While stirring, let the mixture cool to body temperature before adding Cointreau. Now, pour it into the molds and-_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Saphira jumped, nearly dropping the bowl of chocolate in her hands. "What the ever living fuck?!" she gasped out, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Was that Mey Rin?"

Sharing a look, they both rushed to find her.

"Mey Rin? What on earth...?" Sebastian entered the laundry room and stared at the mass of bubbles everywhere.

"Mr. Sebastiannnnnnnnnnn!" Mey Rin yelled, sobbing.

"What are all these bubbles?!"

"Mey Rin, how much detergent did you use?" Saphira asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I followed the instructions on the detergent exactly! Put XXX (30) spoonfuls in, but it went all weeeeeird." Mey Rin answered.

Sebastian grabbed the box to read the instructions. "Mey Rin. This isn't XXX (30) spoonfuls. It's III (3)." he stated.

"EH?!"

_This stupi... Er, this housemaid. Her eyesight is already bad, but I have a hunch that's not the problem here. Why doesn't she realize that the strange thing isn't the instructions, but her own head? I have heard that in society, the image of a clumsy maid commands a certain amount of charm, but I cannot possibly understand why. (Nor do I wish to.). I feel the slight urge to commit a murder._ Snapping out of his thoughts, he was pleased to find that Saphira had already started to clean up the mess.

"Haa... I understand. In any case, please stand aside." he told Mey Rin before moving to help Saphira.

/*Some time Later* /

Once the linens were washed and hung up, Sebastian and Saphira returned to the work. Saphira hummed quietly to herself, causing a small smile to form on Sebastian's face.

_Bring butter and water to a boil in a frying pan. Turn off the heat and sift in wheat flour and baking powder. With a wodden spatula, once more bring it to a simmer._

An explosion sounded from somewhere nearby. Sebastian scowled.

"What is it this time?!"

"I'll deal with it. You continue working on the chocolate. Kay?" Saphira told him with a soft, understanding smile on her face.

He nodded, feeling grateful, though he didn't show it. She kissed his cheek before leaving the room. He sighed, just knowing that Bard had once again turned the food to charcoal. _That stupi... Er, the chef. I've heard his cooking rant before. I think what he creates is at least 8% charcoal, anyway. He needs to keep his artistic visions to himself and focus on creating something edible... if he doesn't... If he doesn't, it'd be best if he became charcoal as well._

"It's about time to finish up." he said, grabbing the bag of brown sugar.

_Spread brown sugar on a pan and heat oven to 130 degrees and-_

"Uwaah!"

The bag of brown sugar exploded.

/

"This time... it's you, is it..." Sebastian sighed as Finny clung to him.

"Uwaaaah, Mr. Sebastiaaaaaan!"

"If you're crying, I won't be able to understand you. What's wrong?"

/*couple minutes later*/

_If this continues, I really will commit murder..._

"I thought you were supposed to trim the branches, but... This lawn is..." _Completely destroyed._

"I forgot that the herbicide dispenser has been broken since the other day! I'm so sorry!" Finny cried.

_This stupi... this idiot! Despite the fact that he's the gardener, he's this clumsy? It's said that even an idiot can use a pair of scissors, but an idiot using scissors can be a problem, too. For instance, he said it happened 'the other day,' which you'd expect to mean two or three days earlier, so how can he have already made a mistake and forgotted it? I am remembering what it's like to be very deeply angry. Where is Saphira when I need her?_

Sebastian sighed. "If it's already come to this, there's nothing I can do about it. Go to the garden store and buy some trees."

"What kind of trees?"

"You are the gardener, so the design of the garden is up to you. Buy whatever you think is best." the demon told the blonde.

Finny's eyes glittered. "Then, then, I want to build a garden that's like a transformer robot!"

_Though I have lived for a very long time, this is the first time I have ever met __**an alien.**__ What kind of a switch is glittering, smiling face?_

"Mr. Sebastian? You don't want to make the young master angry, so please just hand over the money. It's bad to space out like that!" Finny said with a beaming smile.

Handing him the money, Sebastian watched him skip off. _I must stop socializing with them. At this time... I want to see __**her**__. Her supple body, flowing black hair. Her strong-willed eyes that glitter like amber. I must hurry to the place where she waits._

"Sebastian."

The demon paused in his running and turned to see Saphira. His eyes widened when he saw what was in her arms. There she was. Lady. Saphira smiled at him.

"I know you've been busy today and the others have been stressing you out, so I decided to find this little cutie and bring her to you. I've already feed her, too." the red head told him, rubbing her cheek against the cat's. "She's so adorable!" She held Lady out to him.

_I could kiss you, Saphira._ He took the cat and nuzzled her. _Cats are good. They don't talk about unnecessary things (or do them). They're cuter than anything else. They are something that my world does not have._

"Aah, you hand is so tender," he said, rubbing the cat's paw, the cat purring as she cuddled into the demon. "I wish i could remain like this forever." He let out a sigh and set Lady down. "But sadly, I must be leaving. I will be awaiting tomorrow."

Saphira giggled as they headed back to the manor. "You two were so cute."

/

"Really, now." Sebastian sighed, studying his and Saphira's work. "There have been a great many hindrances, but this is about it."

"Maybe we can relax now. I don't know about you, but I could go for a nice long bath." Saphira stated, stretching.

At that moment, Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin burst into the room. "Mr. Sebastiaaaaaaan! Saphiraaaaa!"

"Yes? What is it this time?" Sebastian asked the trio, a tired look on his face.

The trio froze as they stared. The dinning hall had been transformed into a candy wonderland with large chocolate sculptures and many different kinds of sweets set up on the tables.

"Amazing! It's chocolate!" Finny said cheerfully.

"So you left all the work to us and did this?" Bard asked.

Saphira promptly smacked him upside the head. "Don't start, Bard."

"Tomorrow, it seems that there will be children coming to the manor. Saphira and I did this for them."

"That's large scale for brats," Bard muttered.

"Just as expected from Mr. Sebastian and Miss saphira!" Mey Rin gushed.

"But, what kind of a staatue is this?" Finny asked, staring up at the chocolate piece of art.

"What do you mean? It's the rowdy earl that you li-"

"What happened to his head?!" Saphira's eyes widened.

"My minutely detailed model... the earl's neck.." he shot the trio as _very _dark, accusing glare.

"Hey, hey! We've been doing our jobs until now, right?" Bard said.

"That's right! There's no way we could've stolen it!" Mey Rin continued while Finny frantically nodded in agreement.

"Which means," Sebastian started to run off.

_Mr. Tanaka!_

He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened as he checked the time. "Oh no! It's time for afternoon tea! I will take care of the preparations, so everyone, please continue searching for Mr. Tanaka to the best of your ability!"

Sebastian prepared the tea as quickly as he could and near ran to the young master's study. _Leaving it to the servants alone makes me nervous. I must hurry back._

"Pardon me." He opened the door to the study. He stilled when he saw the chocolate head on the desk and his young master asleep. He sweatdropped. "Honestly, this person," He walked over and closed the window. "With the window open, too. While it's true that I'm here, isn't that leaving yourself too defenseless?"

_Servants who cannot be helped, a selfish master... Being a butler isn't easy. Though, it has gotten a bit easier since Saphira's arrival... But I do not think this lifestyle is all bad._

"Young Master! Please wake up! I've told you before that you must not steal food!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

**I'm thinking of having Joker and Saphira really hit it off and their interactions get Ciel and Sebastian jealous :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

"I couldn't care less about who sent that letter... I hate going to crowded places." Ciel was saying as he, Saphira, and Sebastian made their way to the summer house.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change." Sebastian said as they entered the mansion. "Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?"

Ciel grimaced, but couldn't help but agree.

It was then that the trio noticed that the mansion was already occupied.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" A woman in red said while ransacking through a cabinent.

"I can't find them either." a Chinese man said.

"Madam Red?! Lau!?" Ciel exclaimed, eyebrow twitching. "Why are you here?"

The woman, Madam Red, turned to him. "Ah, he came back so quickly." She smiled at him. "Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here?"

"Hey, Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Lau stated.

Sebasstian smiled politely at the guests. "We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately."

Saphira stepped forward. "Would any of you like a snack?" she asked the trio. She noticed how Grell's eyes lingered on her hair and inwardly laughed. She remembered that the 'butler' had an obsession with the color red.

Madam Red's gaze snapped to her. "Snacks would be wonderful, though I don't believe we have met. I am Angelina Durless, but everyone calls me Madam Red."

Saphira curtseyed. "A pleasure, Madam Red. I am Saphira Nightray, a maid of Master Ciel's." she introduced herself.

The woman eyed her from head to toe, her gaze stopping on her dress. "Lovely dress. You have excellent taste."

Saphira glanced down at her gown. It was a sleeveless bandage ruffled black and red gothic victorian dress and fit her perfectly. "Oh. Thank you." She smiled at the woman.

Madam Red stepped torward her and lightly grabbed a red lock of her hair. "And your hair's such a lovely shade of red."

"Not as lovely as yours, Madam Red."

She beamed at her. "Oh, you flatter me, Miss Nightray."

"Please, call me Saphira."

At that moment, Sebastian entered the room with the tea. Saphira's eyes widened.

"Oh, I was going to make snacks! Exscuse me, Madam, but I have food to prepare. Anything specific you would like?" she asked the woman in red.

"Scones, please."

Saphira nodded and hurried to the kitchen, gathering the ingrediants to make the scones and a few small cakes.

/

Saphira entered the lounge just in time to see Madam Red smack Sebastian on the ass and grope him further. Giggling, she set the tray full of scones and small cakes down before moving to stand beside Ciel.

"Lets talk seriously now." Ciel said, leaning back in the chair. "I've heard about the case of the prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it." Madam Red responded. "However, what are you planning?"

"This isn't just some ordinary case." Ciel stated as Saphira handed him a plate with a small cake on it and Sebastian placed a cup of tea in front of him. "The killer's ways are very special- No, I should say, abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it."

"What do you mean?" Madam Red questioned.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death." The Phantomhive Head explained. "The police and other prostitutes call the murderer... Jack the Ripper. I just wanted to know the circumstances, so I rushed to London, too."

"Fu, the Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched, but I'm not interested." Lau started, calmly sipping his tea. "However... Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?" the Phantomhive Head questioned.

Lau got up and slowly moved toward Ciel. "I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?" Lau touched his cheek, leaning over him.

"I came because I was worried about my fiancee. I don't need to answer your pointless questions."

"Not bad. That look in your eyes is good." He suddenly grinned widely and pulled Ciel to his feet. "Then come take a stroll with me!"

"Wait a minute!" Ciel glared angrily at the man.

Madam Red huffed. "Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go, too. Lau, where is this crime scene?"

"Don't you know, Madam? Don't ask me. I don't know the way either."

Ciel and Saphira sweatdropped.

An angry tick appeared on the woman in red and she glared at the Chinese man. "You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is!?"

Ciel sighed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Calm down. I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene."

Both Lau and Madam Red turned to him. "Eh?"

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police." Ciel continued.

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked.

"Earl... you couldn't be..." Lau started, as if he knew exactly where Ciel planned to go.

"There's no other way... It's bothersome to meddle in this case, but I can find someone who works on this case."

/

Saphira fought the urge to bounce with giddiness and excitment as they came to a stop before a building that said 'Undertaker'. She couldn't wait to meet the shinigami, to see him in the flesh.

"So, what is this place?" Lau asked.

Madam Red whirled on her nephew. "Why are you familiar with this kind of place!?" she yelled at him.

"Because the person Young Master knows works as an Undertaker." Sebastian explained.

"An Undertaker?"

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel called as the group entered the building.

"_Hi hi... I knew... that you would come..." _a voice came from seemingly nowhere. One of the coffins suddenly opened, scaring Grell, and a man with long silver hair was revealed. Saphira barely contained her squeal. "_Welcome, Earl... Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin..?_"

Saphira stepped forward, her head tilted curiously. "Is it comfortable in there? I've always wondered,"

Undertaker turned to her and hummed. He suddenly strode forward and gently cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face upwards. "Interesting." he murmered, grinning. "You're a bit far from home, aren't you, noble warrior?"

She smiled at him, chuckling a bit. "I'm not at all surprised that you know that."

"I know many things." he leaned closer to her. "I would love to hear your story. It must be quite the tale."

"Then I shall visit and tell it to you some time." she told him, smirking a bit.

His grin widened, eyes shining when he noticed the glares Sebastian and Ciel were sending him. _'Interesting, Interesting...'_

"We didn't come here to play today..." Ciel said.

Undertaker released Saphira and turned to him. "You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look I can tell what's on your mind. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do anything I can to help."

"You know something?" the young lord asked.

"Please take a seat firist, I'll go make tea."

Saphira sat on one off the nearby coffins while the others got confused looks, wondering where they were supposed to sit. Seeing Saphira's action, they copied her and sat on a coffin.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?"Undertaker asked once everyone had tea, opening a jar of bone shaped cookies. "Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance, but this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing."

Madam Red straightened, eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?"

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." He held the jar of cookies out to Saphira and Ciel, who had sat beside her. "Want some?"

Ciel declined, eyeing the jar warily, while Saphira happily took two. She bit into one, pleasently surprised at the flavor. She grinned at the Undertaker.

"These are good." she complimented him.

He beamed at her, smiling widely, before he continued on with what he had been saying. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar, too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases, though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"What is it?" Sebastian inquired.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed." Undertaker said as he closed the jar. "Is it bothering you?"

Ciel sent him an irritated glare.

"I see, so that's how it is." Lau spoke up. "You're very good at doing business, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?"

Undertaker gave him a surprised look. "How much money!? I don't want any of the Queen's money!" he told Lau vigorously. He turned to Ciel, grinning. "Now then, Earl, I only have on requirement. Show me a 'First rate laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!"

Ciel twitched with annoyance as the man giggled to himself. "Weirdo."

"Fu... Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lau stepped forward. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party, also referred to as my soul. This should satisefy you!" he declared. "Do you like it?"

Silence.

Saphira stared at him unblinkingly before turning to Ciel. "Is he serious?" she muttered.

"Apparently." the young Earl murmered back.

Madam Red walked forward. "It looks like he still won't talk, Lau. It can't be helped. Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearence now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" she declared

She then procceeded to tell a dirty joke and Saphira and Sebastian quickly moved to cover Ciel's ears, Saphira's hands trapped under the demon's. She glanced at him, fighting back a blush when he twined their fingers together. Her blush deepened a bit when Ciel leaned into her hands. An hour later, Undertaker had both Madam Red and Lau's mouths covered so they couldn't talk. Undertaker turned to Saphira.

"What about you, noble warrior?"

She smiled at him apologically. "I'm afraid I have no jokes." She did have stories, though thy weren't ones to be told due to present company (meaning Madam Red, Lau, and Grell).

"You're the only one left, Earl." Undertaker looked at Ciel. "I've helped you many times in the past... can't you be nice to me just this once?"

Ciel scowled. "Damn,"

That was when Sebastian smoothly moved forward. "It can't be helped."

"Sebastian?"

Undertaker grinned. "Oh, it's the butler's turn now?" he asked.

"Everyone please step outside for a moment. You absolutely must not peek inside."

Saphira grabbed Ciel and dragged him outside before the 13 year old could protest, Madam Red, Lau, and Grell close behind her. There was a moment of silence after the door closed behind them. Then there was loud laughter and the building began to shake, making everyone jerk in surprise.

The door opened once everythng went silent once again and Sebastian smiled at them. "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

Saphira giggled quietly when she saw Undertaker, who was still shaking in laughter. She silently wondered what Sebastian told him.

"Come, continue." Undertaker laughed again. "Whatever you want to know is fine."

Once everyone was seated with their tea, Undertaker began to tell them what he knew.

"Actually, I've always thought that there weren't enough 'guests'. Gu fu."

"Not enough?" Saphira and Sebastian repeated, eye narrowed.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course. Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

Lau set his tea aside. "This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark."

"It also could have come from the slums of China." Undertaker said, earning an angry glare from Lau. "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because her womb is _gone_. Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy."

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night," Sebastian started. "But accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?"

Undertaker grinned, resting his chin on his folded hands. "The butler understands well, I too feel this way." He made his way to Ciel. "If he had to act within such short time, he should slit the throat first." he said, miming slitting Ciel's throat. "And then proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way. From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl." he explained, poking Ciel's cheek.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it would lure him out." Undertaker continued. "He will keep committing crimes unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble' Earl of Phantomhive."

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel stated as Sebastian helphed him with his coat. "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

Saphira smiled at the long haired shinigami. "I promise to visit soon." she told him, retrieving a wide grin in response. She missed the angry glowers both Sebastian and Ciel sent the man.

The group made their way to the carrige, where Saphira sat beside Grell, who was driving. She smiled at the man, who eyed her nervously.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "O-of course not, Miss Saphira."

"Just Saphira is fine, Grell." she told him.

He smiled shyly at her, nodding. "Saphira, then."

* * *

**I hope I kept Undertaker in character. Next chapter is the ball :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The ball is in this chapter! Yay! Also, the link to see Saphira's dress is on my profile.**

_Chapter Seven_

Saphira stared at the dancing couples, shifting as she nervously smoothed down the skirt of her dress. She hadn't been to a ball in years, not to mention she wasn't a fan of them in the first place. Though, she did like the dress she was currently wearing. It was a silvery grey and made mainly of satin with spagetti straps and several bows on the pleated bodic, as well as delicate ruffles on the skirt. Her hair was done in a similar style to Ciel's wig and around her neck was a black and silver lace choker. On her hands were black lace wristlets. Her make-up was simple, red lipstick and grey and silver eyeshadow. Saphira had been pleased and flattered that she had made not only Ciel, but the rest of the group speechless when they saw her.

Saphira was jerked out of her musings when she heard her name. "Hmm?" she blinked questioningly at Sebastian, who smiled at her.

"Madam Red was saying that you and Ciel are her nieces from the countryside and I, your home tudor." he told her.

She nodded. "Ah."

Ciel scowled. "Why is my role as 'your niece'!" he demanded.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" Madam Red laughed, before pausing and regaurding Saphira thoughtly. "Actually, Saphira could pass as my daughter." she murmered. "We look a bit alike."

Saphira blinked and eyed the woman for a moment before nodding. "Yes, we could pass as mother and daughter." she smiled at the woman before turned to Grell and linked their arms together.

Grell gave her a surprised look. "M-miss Saphira?"

"Come, Grell. Let us dance and see if we will overhear something of importance." she told him, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Sebastian and Ciel followed the pair with narrowed eyes, which narrowed further when Grell's arm went around Saphira's waist as they began to dance. Sebastian silently vowed that if Grell made any move on his Fae, the man would not live to see the next day. Unknown to him, Ciel was think very similar thoughts.

Meanwhile...

Saphira subtly gazed around as she and Grell danced around the ballroom, trying to pick up anything that would be of use to the investigation. Sadly, all she heard was women gossiping about handsome men and men chatting about politics. Pouting at the lack of anything useful, she made small talk with Grell. She blinked when she caught a glimpse of Sebastian and Ciel dancing together not long after and moved her and Grell closer. She giggled when Ciel collapsed, looking exhausted, and stepped away from Grell, curtseying.

"Thank you for the dance, Grell. I had fun, but now I must cheek on my sister." she told him, kissing his cheek before moving to Ciel's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You must work on your stanima, dear sister." she told him, amusement in her eyes.

He glowered darkly at her, making her chuckle. Both looked up when they suddenly heard clapping. They were surprised to see Viscount Druitt, their prime suspect.

"Quite fascinating. A really lovely dancer, just like a robin!" Viscount Druitt told Ciel before turning his attention on Saphira. "And you were simply stunning, like a freshly bloomed rose!"

Sebastian bowed to the two 'ladies'. "My Ladies, I shall return with refreshments."

"Um," Ciel curtseyed. "I'm happy to have your praise." he said awkwardly.

"Yes, it is rather kind of you, Viscount." Saphira curtseyed as well.

"Who did you two come with, dear robin and rose?" Viscount Druitt asked, first kissing Ciel's hand, then Saphira's.

"We came with Auntie Angelina." Saphira said, subtly grabbing Ciel's hand, which squeezed hers for much needed comfort and reassurance.

"Madam Red? You two are sisters?"

"Indeed."

"Well then, are you lovelies enjoying yourselves?" the Viscount asked them.

"This ball is wonderful, I'm impressed... however..." Ciel started, giving an innocent smile. "I've always wanted to speak with you, Viscount."

Viscount Druitt smiled, pleased. "Oh...?"

Saphira nodded in agreement to her 'sister'. "Yes. We've already tired of all the dancing and dining."

Viscount Druitt's smile widened and he moved so he was behind Saphira, arm around her waist. Ciel had to fight the urge to hit the perverted creep. He didn't like that someone was touching what he considered _his_.

"You are quite a stubborn one, lovely rose." he said, his hand slidding lower as his other arm went around Ciel, who inwardly shuddered in repulsion. "You wish to do more pleasurable things?" he asked the duo.

Saphira smiled coyly at the Viscount, who's eyes dialated in desire. "Mm," she purred, "Then the Viscount is knowledgeable of these _pleasurable things_?"

The Viscount's hold tightened on them. "Why of course! If it is you," he looked at Ciel. "Then your cries would be so sweet, my dear robin... And if it was _you_," he turned back to Saphira. "Your cries would be sensual and seductive, my dear rose."

Ciel grit his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. _After this is over, I'm gonna take care of that guy! He dare say such things about Saphira! However, I must investigate something before this song ends._ Ciel glanced sideways to see Elizabeth looking his way, though the girl's view of him was mostly blocked by Saphira.

"For you, it may still be a little too early!" the Viscount said to Ciel.

"Oh, don't let her size fool you, dear Viscount. She's already a lady. Besides," Saphira moved closer to the man, inwardly grimacing. "I've heard that two are better than one." she smirked at him.

Lust filled the man's eyes. "You've heard correct."

She smiled at him, noting that the song had ended and Elizabeth was making her way over. "Though, you must not tell Madam Red."

"Of... Of course!"

Before the blonde female could reach the trio, Sebastian appeared wearing a mask with a large cupboard. "This ball is at its peak, so at this time, may all the gentlemen and ladies watch this magic preformance I shall do with this large cupboard! That gentleman," the demon motioned to Lau. "Can you assist me?"

"Me?" Lau smiled. "Why of course."

"This is an ordinary cupboard. I will now enter it." Sebastian said, opening the cupboard.

"I don't remember having arranged a performance." the Viscount murmered thoughtfully.

"Hm, but it provides the perfect distraction, don't you think?" Saphira told him slyly, tightening her grasp on Ciel's hand.

"Right you are, my rose." he told her and lead them up the staircase and to a door. "Please go in."

Saphira knew what was going to happen and shifted closer to Ciel. She would protect him, no matter what.

"The hall seems to be quite lively." Ciel commented as they entered the room.

"The place we're going will be even happier than that." the Viscount said and Saphira fought the urge to punch him.

Ciel and Saphira automatically noticed the sweet smell in the room and the fact that they were getting dizzier by the second.

"How fragrant," Ciel managed to comment before slipping into unconsiousness, Saphira following seconds later.

/

Saphira awoke before and slumped against Ciel, a blindfold covering her eyes. Her hands and arms were tied with rope, something her fire could easily burn through. She felt Ciel stir and shifted closer to him as he gathered his barings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please quieten down. Next are two items that everyone has been anticipating for." They heard the Viscount say.

"He's talking about us." Saphira whispered lowly to Ciel, who stiffened.

"Please look at them carefully."

There was a whoosh as the cloth covering their cage was removed.

"You may choose to keep them in the cage, or you could play with them as much as you wish, or use them in a ceremony. Or parts of them could be sold according to what the customer prefers." the Viscount continued, making Saphira grit her teeth. "These are hard to get items! First, the one with hair like blood. Her eyes are bright and stunning, the color of ice with flecks of glittering emralds. I will proceed to show everyone."

The cloth around Saphira's eyes was removed and she smirked, letting lose malicious cackles, making everyone tense. "It was a bad idea, attempting to sell me and what's mine." she smirked, her head tilting to the left slightly.

Everyone stared at her, frozen. She took in a deep breath- then prompty breathed a small jet of fire at her hands, burning the rope to a crisp, her smirk widening at the surprised and horrified gasps. She quickly removed Ciel's blindfold.

"Sebastian, I'm here." the young earl said calmly while Saphira grasped two of the metal bars of the cage, calling forth her hottest flames.

The candles suddenly blew out, bathing the room in darkness except for the red glow surrounding Saphira's hands. Screams echoed through the dark room and when the candles relite, everyone was unconscious. Saphira broke through the cage and helped Ciel out of it.

"Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are... You though if I'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?" Sebastian said, approaching them.

Ciel and Saphira both gave him an irritated look.

"As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?" Ciel asked the demon as Saphira cut through his ropes with one of her daggers.

"Well, of course. I will follow you wherever you go. Until the very end. Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell. I'm not lying! Not like those humans." Sebastian told the young Earl.

Saphira giggled. "Well, aren't you a romantic, Sebastian."

Sebastian and Ciel narrowed their eyes at her, though the 13 year old's cheeks had a bit of a pink tint to them. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon." he stated.

"Then we should not dwell in this place any longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time." Ciel sighed.

Sebastian let loose a sinister laugh. "Your current state... you are even more like... mm... 'My Lady'."

Ciel scowled and glared furiously at him before coughing. "Anyhow! The incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved. How disapponting." It was then that the trio heard the police.

"Looks like the police are here already!" Sebastian said before lifting Ciel up into his arms, making Saphira squeal inwardly. "Then we shall leave!"

"What about Saphira?! Surely you can't carry us both!" Ciel said, but Saphira just shook her head and willed her wings out.

"You forget, dear Ciel, that I can fly. Quite fast, too." she said, grinning at him as her wings began to beat rapidly, lifting her into the air. "Now lets go. I desperately want a bath." she said before taking off.

Sebastian was quick to follow her with Ciel.

/

Saphira sighed tiredly as she made her way to her bedroom, pulling the ribbons out of her hair to let it flow freely. Running her hand through the deep red locks, she opened her bedroom door and entered the room, jumping in surprise when she saw Sebastian standing in the doorway of her personal bathroom.

"Sebastian, wha..."

He smiled at her, though it didn't really reach his eyes. Actually, his gaze seemed a bit hard and... possessive? "I took the liberty of drawing you a bath." he told her as he approached.

She blinked and smiled at him. "Thank you. But you didn't ha-" She gasped when she was suddenly pinned to the doors, Sebastian's face inches from her's. "Sebastian?"

He leveled her with an expressionless face, though his eyes were hard and cold. "I don't like when other men touch you." _Or the Young Master,_ he added silently. "And tonight, _two _men dared to touch you. Not only that, but you _flirted _with one of them."

Saphira grimaced. "Don't think I enjoyed that. The Viscount was a perverted creep who liked to tou-"

She was silenced by Sebastian's lips on her's, his hands tangled in her hair. She immediately returned the kiss, leaning into him. He smirked, deepening the kiss for a moment before he drew away. She moaned softly at the loss.

"Your bath awaits you, Saphira." he told her, releasing her and moving her from the door.

She blinked. "Wha?"

Opening the door, he moved to leave before turning his head to gaze at her. "Don't let another man besides the Young Master and me ever touch you again."

And then he was gone.

Saphira blinked again before letting out a frustrated growl and marched to the bathroom. She hadn't been this sexually frustrated in awhile.

* * *

**And they kissed! Finally. The sexual tension was killing me! I was considering making them kiss after the talk with Undertaker, but decided it would be better to wait until after the ball :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Saphira sighed as she waited beside Ciel in the dark alley, Sebastian on his other side. She knew what happened next and her heart went out to Ciel. There was a very high chance that his aunt was going to die tonight, though Saphira will try to save her. Beside her, Ciel began to shiver.

"So cold," he murmered, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Even if this is a poor area, and even if my normal clothes attract attention, the clothes you're wearing now are not enough, right? And it looks like it's about to rain, too." Sebastian stated, turning to him.

Saphira wrapped Ciel up in her arms, holding him to her. Her body tempature was higher than normal due to the fact that she was keeping herself warm with her inner fire. The young Phantomhive Head relaxed into her, his shivering stopping as he immdiately began to warm up. She smiled softly and rested her chin on the top of his head.

"If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come, right?" Ciel questioned Sebastian.

"Mm, because there's only one entrance, and this is also the only path." Sebastian answered.

Ciel glanced at the door to the room that Jack the Ripper's next target lived in. "So the murderer's next target is Maria Gale, who lives in that room?"

"Yes. I've told you many times I haven't gotten it wrong."

"It's true that apart from missing their internal organs, they also have 'something in common'. However, must that person really need to go around killing people? And also, I... DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? SEBASTIAN!" Ciel glared at the butler, who was currently cuddling a car, with annoyance, an angry tick forming.

Saphira chuckled lowly, watching the duo with fond amusement.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. My mind wandered off."

"We're not keeping it! Let it go quickly!"

"I understand." Sebastian reluctantly set the cat down. "And so cute too..."

Ciel sighed, leaning back into Saphira embrace, flushing slightly when the woman tightened her hold on him just a bit. That was when the scream rang through the cilly, night air. Ciel stiffened, his eyes widening.

"Wha- but no one went inside! Lets go!" the Phantomhive Head ran for the door belonging to Maria Gale's room, throwing the door open. A splatter of blood landed on his cheek.

Sebastian quickly took hold of Ciel, knocking of his hat, and covered his eyes. "Don't look!" He exclaimed as he leapt back a few feet from the flat.

Saphira firmly clasped Ciel's hand in her's as she stared at one Grell Sutcliff.

"That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor... 'Jack the Ripper'... No... Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian commented, staring calmly at the shinigami.

"N-no, this is-I heard cries, and when I got here it was already..." Grell stuttered out, trembling as he walked out of the room.

"Already what?" Sebastian asked him. "we were always outside the only route. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased? Do you still plan on pretending in the state you're in? Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell... No, even 'Grell Sutcliff' must be a fake, right? I must say it's the first time I've encountered a 'human like you'. Din't you act so convincingly?"

Grell grinned, revealing pointy, sharp teeth. "Heh, is that so? That's correct!" he undid his hair and took off his glasses. "I'm an actress. And a top rate one at that!" he declared as he combed his hair, which was turning bright red as the dye was washed out by the rain. He then put on fake eyelashes and black gloves. "But aren't you the same 'Sebastian'? And what about dear Saphira? She certainly isn't human."

"This is the name Young Master gave me, I am 'Sebastian' at the present." Sebastian stated, still covering Ciel's eyes.

"What I am is of no concern, Grell." Saphira said as she shifted closer to the demon.

Grell slipped on a pair of red glasses. "Oh, the role of a faithful dog! Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is rather nice- Then allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian, Saphira... no, Little Sebas and Saph!" the shinigami said with a flip of his long hair. "I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff. We're all butlers, well, maid in Saph's case, so hello." He blew a kiss to the demon and fae, which bounced off them as they stared at him blankly.

"Ah, I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy with out make-up? Or a beautiful woman. Hehe... I much prefer the male gender, but Saphira dear," Grell gave the Fae a thourough look over, making her feel a bit violated. "Why, you're enough to turn a girl lesbian! Honestly, Saph-chan, what are you? I simply _must _know."

Saphira cleared her throat, inwardly grimacing. Never had she thought that Grell would set his sights on _her_. Sebastian, she understood. The demon was sex on legs. But not her (honestly, Grell didn't like woman, so why her?!). "All I'm going to tell you is that I'm not from this world."

Grell blinked, before grinning. "Ohhh, I understand now." he winked at her before turning to Sebastian. "It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was very surprised at first!"

"This... aren't you the same?" Sebastian asked him, barely restraining himself from attacking the shinigami for daring to look at Saphira like that. "I've lived long enough, I've never heard of 'that kind of person' becoming a butler. You, who should have stayed neutral between God and humans, Death God. On the other hand, you are more or less a 'god'. Why did you become a butler?"

"Don't say it like that! Oh right... I've been captivated by a woman. Other than Saph-chan, that is."

"That woman is?" Sebastian asked,

"You don't really have to ask, do you?" Madam Red walked out of the shadows, as calm as could be. "Sebastian,"

Ciel moved Sebastian's hand from over his eyes. "Madam Red,"

Madam Red turned her gaze to her nephew. "My calculations were wrong, who would have thought the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel."

"From the very beginning, your name was in the list of suspects. However, Madam Red, your alibi was really quite perfect." Ciel told his aunt.

"How terrible, Ciel. You would suspect one of your own?"

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend." Ciel responded, showing no emotion. "In the list of suspects, any 'human' could not have done it. The same goes for you, of course. But if the co-criminal was 'not human' then that is a different matter. To be able to access Maria's room without us noticing, you should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscount's place, right? And then, to disappear from the party for a few minutes, is something peple would not notice... The only ones able to be 'Jack the Ripper' would be the both of you. Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff.

"The victims of Jack the Ripper, apart from being prostitutes and being left with no ovaries, there was also another thing they had in common. They were all your patients at the Central Hospital you work at. All of them underwent a 'certain surgery'. The patient list setting out the order when they'd undergo their operations, are here." Ciel took out a sheet of paper with names and the times of their operations. The order in which the victims died correspond exactly to the patients on your operation list. The only name left on this list was Marie Gale. I thought if I waited her, she would appear. However, I could not save her."

Saphira gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Madam Red got a sad look on her face. "How unfortunate, Sebastian. My cute nephew, my sister's son. If you hadn't discovered this, we could have still played chess together. However," Her hand clenched into fists. "I'm not going to go easy on you anymore!" she yelled.

Grell suddenly whipped out a chainsaw, his Death Scythe, and Sebastian quickly moved to stop it before the shinigami could kill Ciel. Saphira wrapped an arm around the Phantomhive Head and moved him back a few steps. She would protect him, even if it meant giving up her life. That fact alone made Sebastian's worries ease slightly.

Saphira barely listened as Sebastian explained to Ciel what a Death Scythe was. She only snapped back to attention when she saw Grell blow a kiss to Sebastian and then wink at her. She blinked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What'd I miss?" she whispered to Ciel, who just turned pink in response.

"Can you not say such revolting things? And we're working too." Sebastian sighed, irritation in his eyes.

"Mm, you're so unfun! This part of you, I can't take it anymore, little Sebas-chan!" Grell suddenly appeared behind Saphira, a lock of her red hair twirled around his finger. "Oh, little Sebas-chan, I do love red the most. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. And Saph-chan has such lovely red hair! She looks even more lovely when she wears red, don't you think?" Grell kissed Saphira's cheek, making her, Sebastian, _and _Ciel stiffen. "That's why I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly woman. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisionous flower, right?

"A cool man who uses the color of wild roses to dress up would definiately be beautiful, Sebas-chan. I want to make you use that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your body up to its deepest core, Sebas-chan." Grell finally released Saphira, who suppressed the urge to sigh in relief.

"Death gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world. Butlers are supposed to follow their master like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have, makes me want to throw up." Sebastian stated, face expressionless.

Grell pouted. "Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my make-up or dressing up!"

Sebastian sighed. "How shocking... And you still call yourself a butler?"

Grell grinned. "Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of DEATH!"

Ciel removed his eyepatch, having had enough. "In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I COMMAND YOU! CAPTURE THEM!" he ordered the demon butler.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian smirked. Unbottoning his coat, he draped it over Ciel with a closed eyed smiled. "So that your body won't become cold. When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for you. I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it."

Saphira yanked Ciel away as Grell attacked, just barely missing the blow herself. Sebastian and Grell began to fight, the demon dodging blow after blow from the shinigami. Saphira hugged Ciel protectively as she watched them, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She flinched when the demon was cut. She knew that a shinigami's death scythe could permenatly kill a demon, which is what had her so worried. She didn't want Sebastian, or Ciel, to die. Ever.

* * *

**So, should Saphira save Madam Red or should Ciel's aunt die?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

"Why?"

Saphira blinked, snapping out of her thoughts, and turned her attention to Ciel, who's question was directed to Madam Red.

"Why?" the woman in red repeated. "You're asking me now? How do you expect me to answer? You and I, have become 'guard dog' and 'sinner'." She unsheathed a knife. "If you weren't a guard dog of this place, and became a hunted one instead... THEN THERE WOULD ONLY BE ONE PATH FOR YOU!" She lunged forward, swinging the knife.

Saphira quickly moved in front of Ciel, taking the blow herself. The knife sliced through her side, leaving behind a a rather long cut, though it wasn't anything Saphira couldn't handle. Madam Red scowled at her while Ciel's eyes widened with shock and worry. He hadn't thought that his aunt would actually try to _kill _him. Saphira glared at Madam Red, moving Ciel behind her protectively.

"You won't hurt him." she hissed fiercely, one hand clutching her bleeding side. "_That _I promise you."

The woman in red snarled and dashed forward and Saphira managed to shove Ciel away before Madam Red was on her, a hand around her neck.

"He... he... He should not have been born!" the woman yelled in her face, eyes wild as she brought up the knife.

Saphira's own hand shot up and she grabbed the woman's wrist, twisting it enough that the other woman dropped it from the pain, and glared darkly at her. She had spotted the hurt that had flashed through Ciel's eyes. "I don't care who the fuck you are, but say something like that again and I'll rip your fucking heart out with my bare hands. Understand?"

Madam Red sneered at her and tightened her hand around Saphira's neck, though that didn't seem to phase the fae. Madam Red scowled and wrapped her other hand around the blue eyed female's neck, glaring heatedly.

She met Madam Red's eyes, ignoring the hands around her throat. "How could you want to kill your own nephew? Your _sister's son_?" she asked the woman quietly, voice a bit breathless.

"Stop it! Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, eyes wide with panic and fear and worry. "Don't kill her!"

Sebastian halted, his hand mere inches from Madam Red's head. His eyes were dark with fury, his muscles tense. Saphira locked gazes with him and smiled reassuringly as Ciel sprinted to them. The young lord took in Sebastian's wounded arm with surprise.

"Sebastian?"

"Heh. Sebas-chan's endurance is pretty good. His arm was already useless, but he had to go help Saph-chan."Grell turned to Madam Red. "Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself? Madam Red! Kill that little brat already!"

But Madam Red was staring at Ciel with tears in her eyes. "Can't... I... can't kill this child..." She gazed at Saphira, flinching when she realized that her hands were still around her throat, though her grip was significantly looser. "So- I'm so sorry..."

Grell huffed with annoyance. "You're saying this _now_? After killing so many women! If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you too!"

"But, this child is my-!"

Knowing what happened next, Saphira shoved Madam Red to the side, letting out a sharp cry of pain as the chainsaw sliced through her right shoulder and upper back. Grell's eyes widened in surprise, having not expected the fae to push Ciel's aunt out of harm's way, while Madam Red stared at her with shock. Sebastian caught her as she fell, eyes filled with fury at Grell and concern for Saphira. Then the memories came.

_Saphira scowled down at the pink ball gown she had been forced into by her mother, poking one of the bows. It clashed horribly with her hair. At least _she _thought it did. Her mother, however, had a different opinion. And her father had been no help at all, though even he thought the dress was a bit ridiculous._

_"Oh, for gods sake, Saphira, stop figiting!" her mother finally cracked. "You look fine!"_

_Saphira shot her a glare. "I could have chosen my own dress! Why in the hell do I have to wear this pink monstrosity?!"_

_Her mother returned the glare. "Watch your tongue, Saphira. You may be one of the Elite, but you're still a noblewoman. And I honestly don't understand what you have against pink."_

_"It is a horrid color."_

_"Horrid it may be, but it does nothing to diminish your beauty."_

_Saphira jumped and whirled around, a grin forming on her face. "Vikas! What are you doing here? I thought you were guarding Queen Anzia tonight."_

_Vikas, a handsome man with inky black hair and stunning violet eyes, smiled gently at her. "I am, though she allowed me to have one dance. So," he held his hand out to Saphira, who's eyes widened in shock. "May I have this dance?"_

_/*_

_"One more push, Lady Dashkov."_

_Saphira let out a yell as she obeyed the healer, pushing with everything she had as she grasped Vikas's hand tightly. A gasp released her when she felt her daughter leave her womb completely and she collapsed, panting, as crying filled the air. Vikas kissed her forehead, eyes glittering with pride and happiness._

_"You did great, my love." he whispered to her as the healer cleaned their daughter. _

_She smiled up at him before looking at the bundle in his other arm. Her son. She had givin birth to twins. A boy and a girl._

_"Lady Dashkov," the healer approached her, a purple bundle in her arms, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"_

_Saphira immediately held her arms out, grinning when her daughter was placed in them. She gazed down at the little girl, warmth blooming in her chest. "Hello, little one." she said softly._

_"What are you going to name them?"_

_"This little man willl be Nikolai." Vikas answered first, placing a soft kiss on his forehead._

_"And our little girl will be Theadora."_

_Vikas turned to his wife. "I love you, Ira."_

_She smiled at him. "I love you too, Vi."_

_/*_

_Saphira smiled fondly as her husband played with their children, swinging them around in his arms and tickling their sides until their faces were red from laughter. She loved them, her family. They were the reason why she got up everyday, why she continued to live with love in her heart despite the horrors she had seen. She'd do anything to keep them safe, to keep the smiles on their faces._

_"I've got an idea!" Nikolai, who was 10 now, spoke up with mischeif in his eyes before he whispered something into his father's ear._

_An evil grin formed on Vikas's lips and and he began to approach Saphira, who tensed. That grin always meant trouble for her._

_"Vikas, what are yo-" She squealed as he suddenly tackled her and started tickling her sides, Theadora and Nikolai cheering him on. "Vi-vikas, stop!" More laughter left her lips as she squirmed, trying to get away._

_He stopped, grinning down at her. "Hey beautiful."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Jerk." she tried to push him off her, but her grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss. She melted at his touch and pouted when he pulled away. "You're lucky I love you."_

_He laughed and pulled her into another kiss._

_/*_

_Saphira flew as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks as foreboding, panic, and fear coiled in the pit of her stomach. Seeing smoke in the distance, she flew toward it. She came to an arupt stop at the sight that welcomed her. The entire kingdom was in flames. Bodies lay on the streets and screams filled the air. Taking of in the direction of Dashkov Mansion, she barely kept herself upright when she saw the destruction it had become._

_A whoosh sound came from behind her and she instinctively dropped into a roll, turning to see 9 werewolves, all cover in blood with twisted and malicious grins on their faces. Saphira didn't hesitate to attack. She grasped her sword tightly as she swung, slicing theclosest one's head clean off. The other 8 snarled and lunged at her. She did her best to fight them off, but they were stronger and overpowered her. A woman with feral eyes was about to rip out her throat when an arrow sunk deeply into her right eye, killing her instantly. Saphira kicked the body off her as two more werewolves went down via arrow in the head._

_Quickly finishing off the remaining two, Saphira turned to she her daughter, who looked like a female version of Vikas. "Theadora!"_

_Theadora smiled at her, relief in her eyes. "Mom!" she ran into her mother's arms, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled away after a moment and grabbed her mother's arm, dragging her towards the center of the kingdom. "Come quick! Dad and Nik are in trouble!"_

_"What? You mean, they're alive?" Hope burned through Saphira._

_Theadora nodded. "Dad got us out just before our home collapsed."_

_Saphira nodded, glad that her family was alive. But that relief, that hope, was short lived. When Saphira and Theadora arrived in the center of the kingdom, it was just in time to see Nikolai get ripped apart by two werewolves._

_"Nikolai!"_

_Red filled Saphira vision as rage took over and she shot lightning bolts at the two werewolves, holding them until they were nothing more than burnt crisps._

_"Mom! Look out!" _

_Saphira jerked at her daughters voice, cursing when claws suddenly tore through her back. She whirled around, ready to shove a fireball down the bastard's throat, only to blink in shock when the werewolf collapsed, a dagger in the base of it's skull. She looked up to see her husband._

_"Vikas."_

_He took her into his arms, embracing her tightly. "Saphira,"_

_"Nik, they killed Nik." she sobed into his shoulder._

_"Sh, sh, I know, I know." his voice was full of pain and anger._

_"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all."_

_/*_

_"No, I can't lose you too." Saphira cried as she clung to her husband, who's chest had been sliced open due to an elf who was particularly skilled with daggers. Her chest felt heavy and pain and anger and grief washed through her. It was too late ad he was dying in her arms. She knew that, she honestly did, but some small part of her refused to accept it. Refused to accept that she was losing yet another person she loved._

_Vikas coughed and smiled shakily at her, his eyes glistening with the love and affection he held for her. "I love you , Ira." he whispered, cupping her cheek gently. _

_She sniffled, pain in her eyes as she stared at the dying man in her arms. The man that she loved. "I love you too, Vi." she told him._

_"Promise me something."_

_"Anything."_

_"Promise that you'll love again."_

_Saphira's eyes widened, her heart stopping and her blood going cold, and she frantically shook her head. "No, Vikas, I can't- I can't do that. You can't ask me-"_

_"Saphira." His voice was weak, but firm, and she immediately quieted. "I don't want you to be alone. Please. Don't lock your heart up."_

_Saphira shook her head again. "I won't be alone. Theadora-"_

_"You know that's not what I mean."_

_Tears fell down her face and she finally nodded. "I-I won't lock my heart up. I promise."_

_He smiled at her, blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth. "Good. I want you to be happy." he told her, using the last bit of his strength to kiss her. A kiss full of love and passion. A kiss of goodbye._

_An agonized scream, almost that of a wounded animal, left Saphira as the love of her life slipped into Death's hold._

_/*_

_Ice and fire shot from Sahpira's palms as she fought viciously against the elves, her eyes cold and merciless. Bodies fell at her feet left and right as her hate for elves rushed through her. When the battle ended, she felt nothing but satisfaction. She hated, _despised_, only two things. Elves and werewolves. None who crossed her path was safe from her fury, the death of her husband still fresh and the memory of Nikolai forever haunting her._

_"Saphira,"_

_Saphira turned to see Cadmus, her second in command and her daughter's lover. Dread filled her stomach when she saw the look in his eyes. "No. Please, tell me she isn't." she pleaded, her blood going cold._

_Cadmus turned away, eyes squeezed closed. "I'm so sorry, Saphira. I couldn't get to her in time. It's all my fault."_

_She shook her head and hugged him, her chest tight as she held in the sobs that wanted to escape. "No, it's not. It's the elves'." she told him softly._

_He clung to her and released the tears, breaking down into her arms._

_Saphira didn't show it, but she was breaking too. And this time, there was no one to put her together again._

_/*_

_Pain was something Saphira had become very familiar with. First, it was the emotional pain caused by the murders of her family, though lately she's been feeling empty when it comes to matters of the heart. At the moment, all she feels is the agony her body was in. Torture was something she was beginning to get used to. Everyday for the past week, Dalek would have someone whip her, beat her, burn her, and inject her with vervain. Not for the first time, she wished he'd just kill her. At least then she'd be free from the pain, both emotional and physical. Free from the nightmares and memories._

_/*_

_"W-what did... you put in that tea?!" she gasped out, falling from the chair as her body spasmed._

_Dalek kneeled in front of her, grabbing her chin to lift her head up. The smile on his face wasn't at all pleasant "A simple aphrodisiac does wonders to the body, doesn't it?"_

_Horror filled her at the implications._

_"I do want you willing, after all."_

_/*_

_"You're pregnent."_

_Saphira stared blankly at the healer for a moment before breaking down, sobs wracking her body as she wrapped her arms around her stomach._

_The healer shifted anxiously. "Um, we could dispose of it, if you-"_

_"No! It's not the baby's fault! I couldn't live with myself if I got rid of it. Dalek's the worst kind of scum, but this baby, he or she is _innocent_. I won't end their life before its even started. I'd never forgive myself."_

_/*_

_All she could register at the moment was the blade in her stomach. A blade where her son or daughter was growing. A blade that just ruined her chance at happiness. Reality came back to her and she looked up at Dalek with empty, lifeless eyes. Her hand, covered in flames, suddenly shot out and imbedded itself in his chest, grabbing a hold of his heart. She leaned toward him._

_"I was pregnent. Just thought you should know."_

_Then she yanked her hand free, taking his burned heart with it._

_/*_

* * *

**...So... that was some emotional stuff. I actually cried while writing some of Saphira's memories because I could literaly _see_ them playing in my head while writing it. I had considered killing Madam Red, but as I continued writing, I found myself leaning more towards keeping her alive. Besides, her reaction to the whole Sebastian/Saphira/Ciel situation will be amusing ;) Besides, Saphira completely understands why Madam Red went crazy after the loss of both her husband and unborn child**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy and distracted. That and I sorta didn't know what to write for this chapter. I'll try to update more often, tho.**_

_Chapter Ten_

Ciel paced outside the door of Saphira's room, posture stiff and tense as concern and anxiousness coiled in the pit of his stomach. Saphira still hadn't awoken and it had been nearing three days. Sebastian had told him that she was fine physically other than the wound on her side and back, both of which being practically fully healed by now, leaving behind two new scars. Emotionally... Ciel shook his head. He could only imagine what the Fae was going through, reliving her worst memories again. A flinch passed over his face as he remembered the memories he had seen after Grell had cut her with his chainsaw. Her scream from when her husband had been killed still rung in his ears. Never had he heard something so agonized. So grief-stricken and wounded.

"Ciel?"

Ciel's head shot up, his eyes hardening at his aunt's voice. While he hadn't had her arrested (though he really should have) nor had he told the queen that she had been Jack the Ripper, that didn't mean he liked her at the moment. Far from it, actually. She was the reason why so many women were dead. The reason why Saphira was_ injured and suffering_. To be honest, Saphira was why he hadn't handed Madam Red over to the Queen. The Fae had saved her, for whatever reason. But more than that, Madam Red was the only one who really understood what Saphira was going through at the moment.

Madam Red shifted uncertainly, swallowing. "H-how is she?" she asked hesitantly.

Ciel stared at her silently for a moment. "... Still unconscious." he said eventually, tone cold.

Madam Red nodded, gaze turning to the floor. Before she could say anything, the door to Saphira's room opened and the Fae stepped out, still in her nightgown, her skin pale, and Azazel wrapped around her shoulders. Ciel noticed the slight tremble running through her body and he stepped toward her.

"Saphira?"

The redhead blinked, eyes clearing and becoming alert, and she turned her eyes to her. "Ciel? How... how long have I been asleep?" she asked him, voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"Almost three days." he told her, hesitating for only a second before he rushed forward and threw his arms around her.

She smiled softly at him, returning the embrace.

Madam Red watched them silently for a few seconds before looking away, feeling like she was intruding on a personal moment.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asked, pulling away enough to look up at her.

She sighed. "I'm not gonna lie and say I'm fine, because I'm not. Seeing those memories again," she paused, taking in a deep, calming breath. "It hurts, but I'll get through it. I always do." she smiled sadly at him.

He nodded, frowning a bit as he released her completely. "I'll go retrieve Sebastian and tell him to make you something to eat. Meanwhile, I order you to relax."

Saphira nodded, chuckling. "As you wish, Young Master." she said, curtseying.

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned, not sparing his aunt a glance as he walked away. Saphira turned to Madam Red and motioned for her to follow her as she re-entered her room, absent-mindedly rubbing Azazel's head. The other woman did so after a second's hesitance. Taking a seat on the bed, the fae patted the space beside her, watching as the woman in red climbed onto the bed and sat beside her.

"I'm sure you have questions." Saphira stated the second the woman was comfortable, or as comfortable as she could be.

"I-yes." Madam Red said, gaze firmly locked on her hands. "W-why did you save me?"

"Because I know exactly what you went through." Saphira told her, turning her head to meet her eyes. "When my son, Nikolai, was murdered, I went on a rampage. Seeing him just ripped in half like that broke something in me. No werewolf was safe from me after that. My husband knocked some sense into me after I nearly killed an innocent teenage girl. She was the daughter of one of the men that launched the attack against my people." she began to explain, only to stop when she saw the woman's confused look.

"Werewolf?" Madam Red repeated, eyes wide.

Saphira nodded. "I'm not from this world. Due to a spell gone wrong, I was transported here. Where I'm from, werewolves, vampires, elves and everything in between are very much real. I'm a Fae, by the way."

Madam Red blinked, taking that all in. "Oh. Um," she cleared her throat. "You can continue."

Saphira nodded. "The pain from Nik's death never left, but it was easier to deal with as long as I had my husband and daughter by my side. We won the war against the werewolves, only to enter another with the elves. A war that was ten times more worse and blood-filled. During one battle, my husband, Vikas, was severely wounded. I knew with one look that there was no saving him. He died in my arms. I lost my daughter in another battle two months later. After that," she swallowed and coughed, her voice having gone shaky, "After that, my goal was to completely annihilate the elves. To kill every last one of them in the most painful ways possible. I left every battle after that covered in blood. Hundreds died by my hand alone. And then I was kidnapped. Tortured for a week until Dalek, the elven king, had me cleaned up and brought to his rooms. I was his toy for two weeks until I was able to escape. But Dalek got me pregnant. I lost the baby not long after I found out, by Dalek's own hand, ironically." Saphira met Madam Red's eyes again. "I know exactly how you feel, Madam Red, because I went crazy after the deaths of my family as well. I killed. I tortured. I _shattered_. You're broken, but so am I."

Tears fell from Madam Red's eyes and she embraced Saphira tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Holding her just as tightly, the fae rubbed her back soothingly, tears of her own slipping silently down her cheeks. The door to her room opened a few minutes later and she looked up, eyes locking with Sebastian's. The demon's eyes flashed with concern when he spotted her tear-stained face and grief in her eyes. Her eyes lit up when she saw the scones on the cart. Pulling away from Madam Red, though she kept one arm wrapped around her, she grabbed one of the scones and bit into it, moaning happily.

"Oh gods, that's good." she sighed contently, smiling at Sebastian.

"I'm pleased they are to your liking." he told her with a slight bow of his head.

Finishing the scone, she grabbed the cup of earl grey tea and took a sip. It was made just the way she liked it, but she didn't expect any less from Sebastian. Looking up at the demon, she ran a hair through her hair. "Would you mind starting the bath for me, Bastian?"

"Not at all." he said with a small smile before he entered the bathroom that was connected to her room.

Placing the empty cup on the tray and grabbing another scone, she stood, stumbling slightly. Quickly catching herself, she turned and held her hand out to Madam Red. "Join me?" At the woman's wide-eyed look, she chuckled with amusement. "I don't mean _literally_, though I can admit that you are very attractive. Just stay in the room and keep me company? I don't really want to be alone right now."

Madam Red nodded and took her hand, standing as well. Together, they entered the bathroom, Sebastian leaving seconds after them. Undressing, Saphira stepped into the tub, sighing in content as the hot water surrounded her, relaxing her tense muscles. Madam Red sat on a bench that was close to the tub.

"... You have many scars." the woman said after a moment of silence.

"I've been in many battles."

"Were you a warrior or soldier?" Madam Red asked with interest.

Saphira ducked down into the water to wet her hair before answering. "I was the Captain of the Elite before Vikas died, then I was promoted to Commander. The Elite was a small army of the best warriors whose sole duty was to protect the royal family. Most of the time, I guarded the Queen or her eldest daughter." Saphira suddenly snorted, chuckling. "My mother threw a tantrum when I joined the army. She had this vision where I'd become this perfect Lady and housewife, despite the fact that I took after my father. Combat was a passion of his and that passed down to me."

Madam Red arched an eyebrow. "You're a noble?"

Saphira nodded. "Yup. But I hated it. Well, maybe not _hated_, but disliked. I've never really been a fan of politics and my mother had a habit of forcing me into these bright pink monstrosities she called dresses. And she was always trying to limit what I did. Always said 'Saphira, that is not lady like' or 'Saphira, a lady does not use that kind of language' but mostly 'Saphira, how do you expect to find a decent husband if you don't act like a proper lady'. Drove me insane, she did."

Madam Red chuckled. "I saw that dress from your memory. It was rather horrid."

Saphira laughed. "I ripped it to shreds the moment I was alone in my room and buried it." she said as she began washing her hair.

The room fell silent for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Saphira as she washed up. Madam Red finally spoke.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" she asked quietly, pain and sadness in her eyes, but most of all, there was guilt.

Saphira glanced at her, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "No, I don't think he could ever truly hate you. I think he's more hurt, than anything."

Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "D-do you think... do you think that he'll ever forgive me?"

The fae was silent for a moment. "Maybe. But it'll take some time. But it's not really his forgiveness that you need to earn. It's his trust. And _that_ will be extremely hard to get back." she told the woman in red.

Silence descended on the them once again. During that time, Saphira finished bathing and stood, using her inner fire to dry off, though she still wrapped a towel around herself. Going to her room, she changed into a black and blue, long sleeved, lace, floor-length dress, as well as she favorite black boots. After brushing her hair and wrapping Azazel around her shoulders, she linked her arm through Madam Red's and left her room, heading downstairs.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for a walk. Some fresh air will do me good."

"Absolutely not." came Sebastian's voice, the demon appearing before them seconds late with Ciel by his side and narrowed eyes. "You are to relax for the rest of the day."

Saphira pouted. "But all I've been doing is sleeping!"

"You were unconscious, not sleeping, may I remind you." Sebastian's eyes narrowed further at the Fae.

"Can we at least sit in the garden? I need some fresh air, Bastian. So, pretty please?"

Sebastian sighed. "You may, but I'll be watching over you to ensure that you don't do anything except relax. Understood?"

Saphira grinned at him and nodded. "Thanks, Bastian!" she exclaimed, glomping him.

The slightest pink tint covered Sebastian's cheeks as warmth washed through him. Off to the side, Ciel silently wondering just what was the relationship between the two and why it filled him with both heat and jealousy.


End file.
